


Transitions: The Death of Jedikiah

by yinyang2261



Series: Transitions [16]
Category: The Tomorrow People (1973), The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: A few intense scenes of violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23859466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinyang2261/pseuds/yinyang2261
Summary: Tragedy comes to both sides of the war as Jedikiah comes into final conflict against his most hated enemies, the Tomorrow People.Part 4 of the Jedikiah's War story arc.The Transitions storyline will cover events from March 1979 to June 1980
Series: Transitions [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/968190





	Transitions: The Death of Jedikiah

**Author's Note:**

> Story So Far: After the removal of the Sorson and Thargon conflict from the Earth system, the return of old friends, and defeating the combined might of the SIS, Doomsday Men, viopaths, and the Sogguth; the Tomorrow People have begun to settle into their new routines. Within these months, some have taken a sabbatical from Federation duties or a leave of absence from Tomorrow People responsibilities; and others have begun life changing personal projects and private reflections. Throughout these proceeding months; new telepaths and allies have been found, allowing for the reestablishment of a new Lab in Northern Scotland. Jedikiah also has returned to Earth, allying himself with individuals who are fearful of continued telepathic influence and committed themselves to service of the Sogguth, has continued to strategically move his pieces for his eventual showdown with the telepaths of Earth. Now, after months of preparation, Jedikiah commences with his long-term goal, to destroy the Tomorrow People and eventually, the Federation.

Havenshire Castle, Scotland  
September 1979

The bedlam developing in the medical area, mostly from the parents of Evergreen and Ann was reaching a fever pitch when they terrifyingly began to realize that their children might not make it out of this condition alive after all. Sylvester Boswell was the most active; between forcing his wife to calm down, he was vocally ranting to the nearby telepaths to use their healing powers to cure his one and only daughter. Mike’s mother had already been crying, trying to keep out the way of Autumn and Kim who were doing what they could to keep Ann from expiring; her only son, Mike, grasping and holding her tightly in mutual fear that he might also lose his sister.

Throughout the desperate activity, Andrew was at the computer, attempting to figure out a way to bring the information needed, back on screen. He was becoming more and more frustrated as he banged his fist next to the keyboard. Aisha had been watching him from the side, quietly and patiently; and considering it was within of an environment which was overfilled with emotion, that was quite a miracle in of itself.

Andrew shook his head. “There’s nothing, everything is gone. I can’t retrieve what isn’t there, Aisha.”

Aisha put a reassuring hand on the Scottish teen’s shoulder, assuring him with her eyes that she understood and that he had done everything he could. A quick flicker from the computer caught her eye and she immediately gasped, catching Andrew’s attention. 

Garth was onscreen.

“Hello Tomorrow People of Earth. At the time I am making this video, I have received your communication regarding a certain bacterium I’ve utilized a few years ago, and while I am very disappointed it has taken you this long to initiate correspondence with me, I shall overlook it…just this once. It will be a few of your Earth hours before you arrive here, so I’ve taken the time to arrange this brief, but very important message. I’m assuming you need specific information about my bacterium which only I have, which so far hasn’t been documented in the notes interned at your Federation Archive. If you are watching this, then I know you’re in some desperate situation so I shall keep this short, because I’m feeling charitable. To enable a day’s length of accessing this information, you must have Warren answer a specific question which only I know the answers to. Once he hears it, he will also state the answer in your vocal monitors, allowing the answer to prompt the extension program to begin, thus, ensuring the information you’ll need is accessible. Failure to comply will result in permanent deletion of my data. Your time begins now…move.”

Andrew and Aisha looked in anxious askance. Aisha quickly moved out the area and came to Warren, who was with Elizabeth and Stephen, trying to make John comfortable.

“Warren, you have to come with me, now. We don’t have much time,” Aisha stated as she began to grab him by the arm and lead him back to the medical area.

“Aisha…wait, what are doing? I’m helping – “

“Ann and Evergreen will die if you don’t come. Garth put some type of corruption in the data and only you can keep the information my mum needs for disappearing,” Aisha explained while still pulling on his arm.

Warren thinned his mouth as he immediately understood the situation that Aisha stated. He quickly followed her back to the still vocally active area of the medical part of the Lab. He briefly caught the action and distressed confusion going on with the families and Dr. Wilson, doing everything she could to keep Ann and Evergreen from dying.

“Here,” Aisha pointedly dictated to the young man as she directed him to the computer. “He wants to you to answer his questions vocally.”

Warren came to the computer, making sure the vocal monitor was on. He watched with disdain as the Garth visual had stopped in pause mode. Then suddenly, there was movement. They had obviously reached the time limit.

“Is this Warren?” Garth asked. “And absolutely nothing complex or drawn-out, as these will simply be yes or no questions…after all, you probably have people to save.” The image of Garth leaned back in his chair in purposeful relaxation. “Is this Warren?”

Warren made sure his vocal sound was loud enough at the microphone. “Yes.” 

“Good. Next question, will you come back to Yrodan, so we may physically fight, one on one? I’m curious as to how viopaths can fight physically for an extended period of time, since we mostly either use our tech or special abilities against each other from a distance during conflict with each other.”

“No,” Warren answered.

The image of Garth made an exaggerated distressed face. “Oh, well…that’s not good. But I suppose there was bound to be one wrong answer in the mix. But make no mistake, one more of your wrong answers and all this information is destroyed. Now, next question.”

Warren was becoming incensed at this intolerable situation and Garth’s uncaringness; Aisha and Andrew were in panic, as were the parents behind him. Ann and Evergreen continued to telepathically scream in distress and terror.

“If you do not show up within the next quarter of your home planet’s rotation around your sun, I shall make it my short-term mission to kill everyone on Yrodan. I will tell them before they die that they had a chance to live, but because their half-path refused to be intimidated by me, well, you can blame him. So, my question again is…will you come to Yrodan and participate in this experiment I am wanting to initiate?”

“Yes,” Warren said angrily as he heard Evergreen’s telepathic scream from behind him.

“Excellent. Last question. Again, a simple yes or no will suffice. Will you experience your true self after you’ve fought me?”

For just a split second, Warren actually hesitated to respond. The noise behind him seemed to be escalating. Aisha and Andrew had simultaneous panic develop on their faces. He could hear the vocal distress coming from the two teens in their forced breakout. There was no more time.

“Yes,” Warren said in a most emotionless and neutral tone.

The image of Garth slowly came to the fill the monitor. “I shall expect you soon, Warren…and congratulations…you saved many lives today.”

With that, the viopath’s image disappeared, replaced immediately by medical data. Aisha immediately called her mom, certain that she could access what she needed again.

Warren quickly moved out from the chair as the physician took it, quickly perusing through the information. She stopped scrolling as she read the specific section she was looking for. She immediately got up, taking Aisha with her, ordering her to get a few compounds to put into the vials. Dr. Wilson took a quick assessment of the telepaths working to keep Ann and Evergreen from expiring, she then looked at Warren.

“Warren, I need for you to assist. I can still help them.”

Warren could literally feel the desperate, heartfelt determination the physician had for her patients; he just nodded and went to assist Kim with Ann, as Autumn was receiving telepathic help from Maeve and Muirne regarding Evergreen’s status. Once on the opposite end of Kim, he immediately focused on following her lead, already having dismissed the answers he had given to the Garth program.

Dr. Wilson and Aisha had such a good working environment relation going, it had only taken a minute to find the necessary ingredients, mixing them up, and putting them in the syringes. Dr. Wilson spared her daughter a quick and determined look of thankfulness.

“Okay, stand back!” Dr. Wilson ordered everyone. “This is going to do it, but give them some space.”

Dr. Wilson once again, injected into the two young teens, the solution from the syringes into their established areas on their arms. Their bodies just continued to spasm and thrust uncontrollably and it seemed that all the work the physician and telepaths had been doing for the past five minutes just wasn’t taking. Emotions and grief from everyone were becoming stronger and more evident.

Eventually, the spasms and intense movements were beginning to subside; their bodies no longer moving, their telepathic screams no longer happening. Except for Mr. Boswell, every parent and sibling were standing as still as they could, as if any movement would somehow distract the solution from healing them and start killing their loved ones again. Telepathic and non-telepathic alike could feel the tension and anxiety in the room as the teens’ bodies began to calm and relax into a passive state. The shocking surprise came when Evergreen suddenly opened her eyes, as if waking up from a long, but restless sleep. She glanced around, looking at everyone, not saying anything. A gasp from Deborah Bell made everyone suddenly glance in her direction, as her own daughter had also awakened. For the next few seconds, it wasn’t known if the two teens could even register what had been going on with them, or even speak.

Evergreen turned her head toward her parents, she then looked at her younger brother, and finally Tyso. She stopped there, as she focused her stare directly at him.

“Tyso,” Evergreen said with a hoarse voice. “I hate you. Why’d you hit me so hard, you…stupidhead.”

Whatever hesitations the group within the medical area had, was finally dissipated as their relatives burst out with relief, laughter, and vocal joy as their children were finally out of danger. 

Dr. Kartika Wilson stood there, as she seemed as astonished that this group was finally able to receive a break from this war their arch enemy had declared on them. Finally, something good their way was happening. She still wasn’t sure just how this concoction would work and whether it truly could keep Ann and Evergreen on the healthy side, but she just didn’t want to tell these parents that bit of information, not without confirmed results. After what everyone had been going through for over a week, she felt no need to interrupt the families at this moment with that bit of news. She felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to regard her daughter, who had brought up the chair and offered it to her. Kartika smiled warmly at her daughter and took the proffered seat. Aisha went behind her as she put her arms lovingly around her mother’s neck; Kartika Wilson lovingly grasped her daughter’s arms as she finally welcomed her tiredness to allow her the relief her body and mind craved.

***

Elizabeth and Stephen had finally prompted John to relax. He had exhausted himself and the two, with help from Kenny and Tricia carried him over to the far end of the Lab, placing him gently on the couch. 

“How long had John been captured?” Tricia asked with specific focus on Elizabeth’s physical well-being.

“It’s been nearly a week and a half. I can’t remember how many days have passed by since Jedikiah first started his attacks,” Elizabeth said, exhaustion threatening to overwhelm her as well. 

Tricia quickly grasped Elizabeth to support her, gently helping her ease down on one of the more comfortable recliners. She watched as Elizabeth rubbed her hands over her face in relief and fatigue. Tricia looked over at Kenny and Stephen, they also looked tired. She recalled having been on a few missions to systems and planets whose people had been at war for years. What she was seeing now with the Tomorrow People was of the exact same nature. Because of their telepathic and specific genetic disposition, she was quite confident it affected them much quicker along the same emotional and traumatic lines that it would affect non-telepaths over a longer period of time. 

Tricia saw Stephen heading to the jaunting pad. “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going outside to check on everyone else. Dana, Hans, and Alexio haven’t been found, which means they might be unconscious or something. If you can, help TIM get that tracker out of John,” Stephen said.

Tricia acknowledged his order and nodded, watching the older teen jaunt out from the Lab, along with Kenny who disappeared without going to the jaunting pad. She could tell Stephen was blaming himself for their missing friends’ situation. Having spent a significant amount of time with the self-proclaimed “neopaths,” she couldn’t have been too surprised at his reactions.

Stephen appeared at the Lighthouse, using his telepathy to try and get any type of indication that the three neopaths were in the vicinity.

[Dana…Hans…Alexio. Answer me, where are you? Are you hurt?]

There was no answer. Silence. Stephen decided to take the stairs around the Lighthouse side and look inside the cave where the Starbird was parked within. He hadn’t taken more than ten steps when Staarla appeared all of a sudden, sparking an immediate surprise of startlement and frustration.

“Blimey, Staarla! You gave me a good scare. What are you doing?”

The holographic image regarded Stephen for a bit before answering. 

|If you are looking for Dana, Hans, and Alexio, they are not in the cave. I have already commenced a specific biological scan and they are not anywhere on the estate property|

Stephens face contorted in an annoyed scowl, getting a somewhat surprised response from Staarla, who regarded him curiously as he grunted and resumed his descent to the cave below. He continued to move forward, ignoring and walking through her image whenever she tried to explain to him that they couldn’t possibly be in the cave, much less the premises. It was when Stephen got down to the cave that he rested, leaning against one of the boulder sized rocks against the rock wall. He unexpectantly released a loud curse, releasing his anguish and frustration which had been accumulating for days now.

Staarla stood quietly near him. She couldn’t help but notice the distress and apparent self-blame he was directing at himself over the loss of his charges. She moved toward the cave entrance, looking out at the ocean, giving the telepath some necessary personal space.

[Stephen, have you found them at the Lighthouse?]

Kenny asked.

[No Kenny, I haven’t. Staarla stated she did a sweep of the whole estate…nowhere to be found]

Stephen responded.

[Okay. We should meet in the Lab, maybe if we link, we can find them]

Kenny said.

[Right, I’ll meet you there, I’m not sure if TIM will be able to help us. I’m sure he’s too busy helping Dr. Wilson with getting that tracker out of John]

Stephen said.

[Okay then, we’ll jaunt down to you instead. The Starbird has a link table that can help send our telepathy farther. Staarla can also assist us, much like TIM can]

Kenny said.

[See all of you in a bit, Kenny]

|I shall continue my search if you would like, Stephen|

Staarla said.

“If you could one more time, I would appreciate it Staarla. Thank you,” Stephen said gratefully as he touched his jaunting band and disappeared from her view.

***

South Pacific Island

The sound of snapping branches and limbs panicked Dana as the events of the past few minutes quickly prompted her to rise up and get her bearings. She was wary and panicked, remembering that Jedikiah had forced her, Hans and Alexio to come onto the matter transporter. But then things went weird while they were being teleported. A moan prompted her to take a flight or fight stance and as she looked in the direction of where the noise came from, she realized she was looking at Hans, who was starting to come around. As she quickly moved to him, she noticed another figure laying on the ground whom she knew was Alexio.

“Hans, are you okay?”

The young German teen opened his eyes and noticed right away Dana’s concerned reaction. “Mein Gott…what happened? This felt worse than jaunting.”

“Something must’ve happened to the transporter. Get collected, I’m going to check on Alexio there,” Dana said as she left Hans behind to go check on their mutual friend, who still hadn’t moved.

Hans brushed himself off and took a good long look at his surroundings. The palm trees, sand, crashing ocean, it was obvious there were all at a beach. Judging by the temperature, he was quite confident they weren’t in Germany or anywhere in Europe for that matter. A sudden noise snapped his head towards the inland. 

Something’s here. Hans thought to himself.

Focusing on where Dana was, who had since been able to rouse Alexio from his unconsciousness, he came to his feet to meet them where they were. “We should go and catch our bearings where we’re not so much out in the open. Alexio, can you walk?”

Alexio was still trying to adjust to his wakefulness. He looked at his friends, who seemed to be a bit more blurry than usual. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at them again, his vision finally settling in.

“Yeah…I’m fine. Just let me figure out where we are,” Alexio commented.

“No time. Something’s on the move and we shouldn’t be here when it arrives. Let’s go, Hans and I will help you out,” Dana said.

Taking either side, Dana and Hans grasped their friend’s arm and helped him to his feet. They then proceeded to walk as quickly as they could to the jungle, in the differing direction from where the noise they heard not more than a minute ago was.

***

Three pairs of eyes were watching the trio of telepaths’ movements with great interest, running inward toward the deeper part of the jungle. Douglas Harm, Dr. Rudolph Menze, and Jedikiah Sye N’astirh continued their observations of their mind-controlled squad, who had come about to track the young teens.

“Still experiencing headaches, Jedikiah?” Dr. Menze asked.

“The proximity of our special guest is the cause, I’m sure. I can tolerate it, Dr. Menze,” Jedikiah said with irritation in his voice.

“As you can see, my version of the mind control serum is working splendidly,” Dr. Menze said as he pointed to the half-dozen people tracking the telepaths.

Jedikiah looked with mild scorn on his face at the arrogant scientist. “Mostly due to Dr. Valeria Suarez, I believe.”

“Of course, she contributed a bit,” Dr. Menze dismissively said.

Douglas and Jedikiah shifted their eyes to each other briefly at their scientist’s tone, before regarding the events taking place on the monitor screen.

“Looks like it’ll take some time before they capture these telepaths, especially if they find a place to hide for the night,” Douglas said.

“The final chapter of my plan can keep until tomorrow, regardless of what happens tonight, Douglas. I trust you and your…Lord Sogguth are pleased with how things are proceeding so far?” Jedikiah asked in his usual stoic tone.

“The Lord Sogguth is very pleased, actually. The chaos and bedlam which you, Dr. Menze and Dr. Suarez have thrown at the Tomorrow People will tenderize them for future defeats many times over. We’ll use their upcoming routs to once and for all, destroy the Federation, bringing proper order to the universe,” Douglas proclaimed in his usual calm and steady voice.

“Yes, I have to admit, Jedikiah, you have truly come to be a worthy ally to our Lord Sogguth,” Dr. Menze said.

Douglas turned to Dr. Menze. “No more than you have Rudolph. I must be frank, I have truly come to appreciate your talents and expertise in these endeavors we’ve started. And now, I must ask of you to conduct one more, truly privileged favor. A favor which will forever put you in the highest annals of our history.”

Dr. Menze could hardly contain his emotions, as he felt such high praise, he was being given was finally coming to him, and rightly expected. A sudden pinprick, as if from an insect was felt on his neck. He absently went to flick it off with his finger. He turned to Douglas, a proud and content look on his features. It was unusual to feel such praise and to react to it in such a way that it reminded him of himself as a young boy…a feeling of euphoria…knees weak…

Jedikiah caught him as the scientist collapsed in his arms; he half-dragged, half-walked Dr. Menze toward a nearby chair which he helped physically set him on. Douglas was right by his side. They observed the effects of the mind-control serum which Jedikiah had calmly injected into the scientist while being distracted from Douglas’s compliments.

“You’re confident the Tomorrow People will come here?” Douglas asked.

“The Tomorrow People have encountered the accumulation of death, violence, despair, and loss since I instigated this war against them. If they want to end the chaos and madness, they will have no choice but to come here to finish it, Douglas. I truly don’t expect them to take our more passive offer and leave their world,” Jedikiah responded.

Douglas nodded knowingly as he regarded the unconscious Dr. Menze, slight sadness in his voice. “I’ll have to make sure our fair doctor gets the accolades he richly deserves after this project. He was a major contributor these many years, and he must be remembered.”

“I shall leave that to you,” Jedikiah absently replied as he took a hard look at the drugged-out and unconscious doctor.

***

Havenshire Castle, Scotland  
The Lab

Within the Lab itself, many of the telepaths were in various modes of anxious recuperation. Not wanting to rest because they were happy and concerned on the long-term medical results of Ann and Evergreen, but needing to rest because of the possibility of another attack by Jedikiah; which John had stated earlier, could conceivably still happen. There had even been a brief suggestion that they should strip down and abandon the Lab, for fear of Eli and his home and property being put in danger and destroyed. The disappearance of Dana, Hans, and Alexio continued to have everyone on edge. The silence in the Lab was one of extreme and contrasting emotions, concerns, and thoughts.

Andrew, however, was wanting to utilize his anxiety for more purposeful activity. He felt that John’s announcement about Jedikiah, the mind-controlled people, and Garth could somehow be of help to them all to finally end this conflict. He just couldn’t figure out what that connection was. However, he then felt heartless whenever he looked at Jennifer. He knew her family had seemed to bear the brunt of Jedikiah’s wrath, with even their home in Hampstead having been destroyed. She was being comforted by her older sister, Carol, and Stephen who was mostly sitting to the side and watching over her, concern was evident on the young man’s face.

I guess Kenny, Staarla and him weren’t able to find them even with technology of the Starbird. Should be concerned about Dana and the others and all I can do is determine a way to figure out why these unrelated events can be used to our advantage.

It was just at that time that the idea which he was desperately searching for came to him, making him tilt his head back with such shock and force, that it felt like a brick had struck him in the forehead. For a split second, he was reminded of that ridiculous V8 commercial he had seen on occasion, where the person smacks their forehead with their hand, lamenting on the fact that they could’ve had that specific tomato drink. Quickly looking around the Lab, he spotted Staarla, who was quietly observing the unusually quiet environment. He came up to the holographic image.

|Hello Andrew. Why are you not resting like most of the other telepaths?|

“My brain refuses to stop, so I have a quick question. With the holographic anchors we have throughout the estate, would it be possible to integrate Garth’s holographic image inducers along with what we built so far? Is it possible?”

|Just a second as I process the information|

Andrew observed Staarla take on the faraway look which showed up on occasion, whenever she was accessing her information from the Starbird while shown in her holographic form. And just as suddenly, she came out from her analyzation of his question.

|I believe it would be very possible to accomplish this, provided we have assistance and are willing to work most of the night|

Staarla replied.

“Great. Get to the Starbird and ready the printout of the information we’ll need. I have a feeling we’ll probably have to make up some of the parts as we go along. I’ll get the help we need. See you in a few,” Andrew said.

Immediately after Staarla acknowledged his demand, Andrew walked a beeline toward Jennifer, who had since gone off to find an area by herself. 

“Hey, Jennifer. How’re you doing?”

Andrew could tell by the tear streaked redness of her face, that she had been crying a bit, no doubt about the status of various family members, naturally.

“How do you think I’m doing?” Jennifer said with a mixture of anger and dejection.

“Yeah. Listen. I had an idea that I think may help all of us resolve a major part of this Jedikiah thing once and for all. I’m going to try and recruit a few more of us, so if you’re interested, meet me on the Starbird, okay?” Andrew stated.

Jennifer looked up with a piqued interest which showed on her features. “What are you up to, Andrew? You know, never mind…okay, I’m in. I have to do something, I’m too full up with energy to be waiting in any capacity.”

Andrew was taken aback by her sudden interest as she quickly got up and faced him. “But I’m going to need something to eat, you want a sandwich? You should say yes so you’ll have energy to stay up all night.”

“I won’t argue with you there. There’s just a few more people I want to have come along, so I’ll see you on the Starbird,” Andrew said, impressed with Jennifer’s focused motivation.

Jennifer nodded and went to the stairs across the Lab which led to the ground level inside the castle. She took a look back as the Bell and Boswell families who were gathered near the medical area. She could sense the obvious feelings of relief they had felt for their children, who had survived their encounter with the genetically altered medusas. She truly felt good for them, but when would she be able to hug her sister?

***

It was twenty minutes later when Jennifer finally appeared in the cave that housed the Starbird. Being careful not to spill the sandwiches, she moved up the front ramp and then used her telekinesis to levitate the tray while she climbed up the metal ladder. She then went toward the group of four, setting the tray down in front of Andrew, Maeve, Muirne, and the ever-present Staarla.

Andrew regarded the two Irish twins and had a moment of regret. “Look, Maeve…Muirne, if you’re too tired for this, I’ll understand. You two have been pretty much non-stop since this all began. If you need to rest more, you should.”

Maeve and Muirne looked at each other. 

“Nothing doing, Andrew,” Murine said. “We’re fine, besides, all this good momentum has got us pretty energized. Let’s keep the good times coming, yeah?”

Andrew nodded, quickly developing a smile when Maeve showed agreement with her twin sister.

“Okay then, really quick. When Jennifer and I went with Carol to Yrodan to find out about Garth’s toxin, we also discovered that he had built a type of hallucination/holographic machine which he tried to intimidate us with when we came to his property. I had Staarla make some calculations and as I hoped, Garth’s version is compatible with what I’ve been utilizing so Staarla can appear anywhere on the Havenshire Estate,” Andrew explained.

“Are you going to have to answer weird questions from Garth like Warren did with the medical data?” Maeve asked.

“I don’t think so…at least, I hope not,” Andrew said.

“I don’t think I’m understanding right,” Maeve said. “Are you saying that we’re going to have Staarla appear everywhere to scare Jedikiah’s army away?”

Andrew shook his head. “No, not Staarla. The technology we integrate will be able to make any kind of holographic hallucinations of anything; whereas before, my version would only have enough data to ensure that Staarla could appear anywhere. We could conceivably have holograms of a whole army of dragons coming after them if we wanted to.”

“Right, but we don’t know how big Jedikiah’s army is, do we?” Muirne asked.

“Don’t know. But one thing at a time. We have the capability to make the parts we need through sub-molecular manipulation, and the know-how to build and integrate what we need. If Jedikiah is coming to us, then we can have the home field advantage for a change,” Andrew said.

“Let’s do it, then. We all could do something constructive while waiting for family and friends to come back to us. I know I can’t just sit around wondering when this will happen,” Jennifer said.

Muirne and Maeve nodded their heads in agreement with Jennifer’s statement.

“We’re at war,” Muirne said. “We should be ready. Okay, what do you need us to do to help?”

Before Andrew could answer, Staarla spoke up.

|Well then. I’m going to make a music list to help us stay focused, on track, and active|

There was an immediate sound coming from a band through the speakers. 

‘Run and tell all of the angels, this could take all night’  
‘Think I need a devil to help me get things right’

“Well, that sounds…unique. Don’t think I’ve heard this song. Seems to have a different type of sound to it. What band is it Staarla?” Muirne asked.

‘Yeah I’m lookin to the sky to save me’  
‘Lookin’ for a sign of life’  
‘Lookin for something to help me burn out bright’

|They are called the Foo Fighters|

Staarla replied.

“The who?” asked Jennifer.

|No, not The Who, the Foo Fighters|

Staarla reiterated.

“Hmm…never heard of them. They sound great though,” Murine said.

“Okay, then. Let’s all get to work. I’ll get the printout, eat what you can. As Staarla’s…Foo Fighters song stated, we got a long night ahead,” Andrew said.”

***

“Everyone doing like they’re told?” Dr. Wilson asked as she put a blanket around her daughter.

Stephen smiled a bit. “As restful as they can be, I suppose.”

John stirred from his bed in the medical area, attempting to prop himself up, receiving a stern glare from Dr. Wilson, who immediately got up and came to him.

“I’m not going to say this again, John. You need to rest. You‘ve gone through an incredible ordeal and your physical, emotional, and mental processes are strained, I’m sure,” Dr. Wilson explained tersely.

“I need to talk to everyone. I need to have them…understand,” John said weakly.

Dr. Wilson shook her head and went back to one of the drawers. She pulled out a syringe and looked in the upper cabinet for the appropriate sedative. It was at that moment that she noticed Stephen, Elizabeth and a few others at the entrance. She released a perturbed sigh.

“Two minutes; afterwards, I start putting people down for a forced nap. And believe me when I say this stuff will put one to sleep, guaranteed,” Dr. Wilson said.

“Yes mam,” Stephen said as him and Elizabeth, followed by Kenny, Warren, Kim, and Carol quietly came into the area.

The six telepaths gathered around John who was by that time, able to electronically prop his headrest up.

“I’m sorry. They’re on their way, and I’m sorry...the bug…” John weakly said.

Elizabeth put a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s not your fault, John. Don’t put that all on yourself. You did everything you could to survive. You were Jedikiah’s prisoner for ten days. It’s not surprising that he would embed a tracking device inside you, but we got it out. TIM has turned it off, they won’t be able to find us.”

John grabbed her hand quickly and firmly, surprising Elizabeth with the strength of his grip, and prompting Dr. Wilson to come over to him, prepping a sedative so his physical self could properly recover from his ordeal suffered at the hands of the mad, shape-changing robot.

“No, you don’t understand….” John said as he continued to clench Elizabeth’s hand.

“Okay, that’s enough. I’m putting him out for a bit. He needs the rest. He’s been rambling on since you brought him back, and barely understands where he’s at,” Dr. Wilson said as she injected the sedative through the tubes which were in the arm of the active telepath leader.

Close to a minute later, John was finally sleeping comfortably, softly rambling under his breath. The six telepaths quietly walked out the medical area, eventually taking seats at one of the tables under TIM. They all were drained, physically, mentally, and emotionally. Sleep would’ve been the immediate answer to all this but they still had three telepaths unaccounted for.

“TIM, have you heard anything from Dana, Alexio, or Hans?” Stephen asked.

|I have not, Stephen. They have not appeared anywhere on the Havenshire Estate. I know for certain they were able to be jaunted out of the Next Phase Foundation facility before the entire building collapsed. I have been reviewing the local broadcasts and it looks like no casualties have been claimed|

Stephen nodded his head, acknowledging TIM’s answer and crossed his arms, looking worried. “Well, that’s good news after what we all have been experiencing lately. I shouldn’t have encouraged them to find John, should’ve just told them to get back down to ground level and meet up with Elizabeth and had you and your group stay that course.”

Carol softly put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, gently attempting to shake him out of his guilt and sorrow.

“We will get them back,” Carol said confidently.

They were abruptly interrupted by Autumn and Tricia who appeared on the jaunting pad. They purposely strode to the table where everyone else was.

“I checked on Andrew and the rest. Apparently, they’re quite motivated to assemble this holographic/hallucination device which Andrew acquired from Garth. For now, they’re doing fine,” Autumn said.

Tricia took over. “Staarla decided to take a quick shift at the Lighthouse to make sure no one is coming up to attack us. I told her she’s of more help working directly with Andrew and the twins, so I’ll take extended guard duty since I’m currently rested,” Tricia said as she regarded Autumn’s tired look. “You should sleep. You’ve done a lot these past couple of days keeping Ann and Evergreen stable; at the very least, stay rested.”

“And everyone else is recuperating with their families upstairs in the castle, this is good. Tricia, thank you for helping us,” Elizabeth said with as much sincerity as she could muster for the current Federation agent. While their past associations had been strained of late, she was grateful that Tricia could be counted on to help with situations such as this.

“Of course. May I suggest that you all get some type of rest? We don’t know when Jedikiah will attack next,” Tricia stated.

“Right, no ifs, ands, or buts. A minimum of four hours for everyone at the very least,” Warren said as he got up and went to a nearby recliner at the opposite side of the Lab.

“TIM…”

|I shall maintain vigilance throughout the night. But I agree with Dr. Wilson, Tricia, and Warren; all of you must have some kind of respite from these extended and challenging days|

“Yes. I have a lot of work to do tonight regarding Tyso and John’s lack of their special powers. I’ll have something for you all in the morning, but you must sleep, or at the very least, relax somewhere,” Dr. Wilson reiterated.

Elizabeth nodded and regarded the remaining telepaths, who had already started to take the physician’s statement to heart and dispersed toward various areas of the Lab and upstairs in the castle.

Dr. Wilson gave a sympathetic smile and she could understand why everyone was anxious, but for some reason, she had a strong feeling that nothing more would happen until the morning at the earliest. Whether it was from a personal hope that she wanted to have or her own tiredness, was unsure. What she did realize she needed to have was a clear head and clear space to research what Jedikiah had done to Tyso and John. She also had suspicions about Evergreen and Ann with their recovery and the lack of any special powers; even after they had endured a forced breakout which prompted their current disposition in the first place, there had been no trace of them. A presence beside her made her come back into the real world as she turned to see her only daughter observing her.

“You too, my precious little jewel. You’ve done so much in the past few days while I was gone. I’ve had plenty of time to relax on the way back from Yrodan. Get some rest, at least six hours’ worth. You can help me then, if you want. And when was the last time you ate? You should at least grab a snack before turning in.”

Aisha nodded, understanding from past experience that there would be no way of fighting with her mum on this particular point. She smiled, gave her a quick hug, and proceeded to one of the tables under TIM, requesting a bologna sandwich. Afterwards, she walked toward one of the spare cots which had been retrieved from storage and placed in a corner of the Lab, just to the right of the stairs which led to the ground level of the castle, taking a few bites before placing it on a small shelf next to her.

Dr. Wilson looked around briefly, seeing everyone finally taking her advice. She then turned to regard the sleeping John and Tyso, briefly worrying about the results she suspected she would find and how they would react.

“Time to get to work,” Kartika said softly to herself.

***

South Pacific Island

The sun had set hours ago, but the stars and sky were quite nice to look at. Hans imagined an x-wing fighter in some type of dueling conflict with a tie fighter. He was looking forward to seeing the Star Wars sequel that was to be coming out sometime late Spring. His face frowned, mirroring his own inner emotions as he glanced at his two sleeping friends. It had been a long time since they had heard or encountered any of the search squads which were hunting them down. He offered to take first watch in case they had gotten close and they had to pick up and leave again to another part of the island. Earlier they had seen a building, which they decided they would not go to, suspecting that Jedikiah was the owner of it.

“It’s way too quiet here.”

The soft female voice made him physically flinch in surprise. He glanced down to see Dana propping herself up, looking at him.

“How long have we been asleep?” Dana asked.

“Um…a couple hours,” Hans said a bit timidly.

“You were only supposed to take an hour watch, German boy,” Alexio said in his usual gruff tone, which seemed even more grumpy than usual as the Argentinean sleepily raised himself into a sitting position.

[I get the feeling we still have our telepathy]

Alexio stated to everyone; both who immediately nodded, confirming they could hear his thoughts.

“I tried jaunting down to that tree there while you two were sleeping, but I still got nothing,” Hans said.

Dana used her telekinesis to raise up a stick, using her power to throw it at the tree Hans was commenting on.

“Well, we still have access to our telekinesis,” Dana remarked.

The three young teens were quiet, taking in the low audible distant sounds of the waves crashing on the beach, the cool tropic breeze gently brushing against their faces. 

Alexio looked up to see how clearly the stars were. “If I had a map, I could conceivably figure out where we are. I recognize some of the constellations up there.”

“I didn’t realize know you could read maps,” Hans said.

“Sea maps, actually. I got a little training from a family friend. I knew enough to be able to be pretty fair at determining our location when my family sailed on his boat every so often. Seems like a lifetime ago,” Alexio trailed off.

“Family,” Dana said softly. “I wonder how my mum and dad are doing? You know, I’ve lived in that house for all my life, I was even born in it because my mum wanted to utilize a complete natural birth, away from the hospital setting. She was going through a hippie stage at that time.”

The boys caught her slight chuckle at her remark, concerned about their friend.

“Not sure if I ever told you, but my mom’s village was bombed out, practically destroyed, near the end of the war. Because her home was one of the few which was relatively intact, she helped with the rebuilding as much as she could. They were a tough lot, and I know your parents have that same toughness,” Hans said.

“Now how would you know that?” Alexio asked, somewhat disbelievingly.

“Well…look who we’re associating with. Dana, you’re about the toughest girl I know. And the smartest; for one who’s never wanted to take on this Tomorrow People responsibility, you sure remember a lot about its duties and past events. I’ve seen how your sisters work and you have that same work ethic, even if you don’t want to admit it,” Hans said.

Alexio looked at Hans, then regarded Dana who also stared back at him. Then they both looked back at Hans.

“Well, this is some rescue,” Dana said sarcastically.

“Yeah, no reward is worth this,” Alexio exaggerated his voice.

Hans had just a second of a hurt look on his face, before realizing they were once again, picking on him and his take-things-literally behavior. “Yeah, I guess that did sound a bit, cheesy,” he said as a small, embarrassing smile developed on his features. 

“But I do appreciate what you’re doing Hans,” Dana said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Both of you, trying to keep my anxiety down,” she continued as she did the same action to Alexio.

Both boys looked in surprise at her, unsure of how to respond.

“You two drive me a bit crazy, but I’m grateful to have you in my life. Wasn’t for your mutual nutter antics with the matter transporters, my parents would probably be dead. And while I don’t know exactly how all this is going to end, I just wanted to put it out there…thank you,” Dana said with authentic sincerity.

The boys looked at Dana, glanced at each other, and then back to Dana again. “No reward is worth this,” the two unexpectedly said at the same time, giving each other a curious look.

“No, you were supposed to say ‘this is some rescue,’” Hans pointed out.

“I didn’t think it mattered,” Alexio said in a somewhat irritated tone.

“You two are worse than bickering little brothers,” Dana said as she rolled her eyes up.

Hans chuckled as he regarded the stars again. “What do you think a Death Star would look like up there?”

“Like a second moon, I would think,” Dana said.

“Threatening,” Alexio commented.

“Figures you would say that,” Dana said with an exasperated smirk.

“Personally…” the voice was dangerous sounding and familiar. “…this Death Star would destroy your miserable world as a warning for other systems to know their place.”

The trio of telepaths snapped their heads towards the direction of Jedikiah, who was standing imposingly just a few, short walking steps away. Before they could even think about how the mad shape-changing robot was able to sneak upon them, they were immediately surrounded by a familiar white image effect, usually fired from their stun guns.

Jedikiah quietly regarded the three young teens for a bit, before commanding the individuals he had with him to collect them. Jedikiah smiled emotionlessly.

***

Havenshire Castle, Scotland  
The Lab

Sunday

Stephen had a thoroughly disgusted look on his face. He hadn’t been awake for more than an hour, not that he had gotten much sleep in the first place from the night before. Something had told him to just grab a quick bite to eat in the kitchen within the chilly northern Scottish morning. But he had been oddly curious about what the local news in Frankfurt would say further about the destruction of the Next Phase Foundation facility. One of the more interesting things Eli, their estate host had, was access to certain television stations throughout Europe, Germany being one of them. So, he turned it on and flipped to the station which had carried that country’s local news. He shook his head as he unmuted the television to see a repeat showing of what had currently annoyed him.

Reporter: ‘As stated before, the Fridar Building which housed the Next Phase Foundation or NPF as locally known, was destroyed in an apparent terrorist attack by a fringe military cult group formerly known as the Doomsday Men, prompting the local authorities and stationed military to standby alert. This is Veronica Richards and I am here in Bern, Switzerland where the founder of NPF, Dr. Valeria Suarez-Jefferson had this to say…’

Dr. Valerie Suarez: ‘I am completely shocked and quite distressed that this has happened. I’m just thankful my continued implementation of safety measures, managed to stem the loss of life to zero percent.’

Reporter: ‘Dr. Suarez has currently been here in Bern with her family for the past few weeks to attend and accept a prominent science award for her work in parasitology, and to take a much-needed family vacation with her husband, the notable CEO Daniel Rutgers Jefferson and their young daughter, Evelyn Jefferson. When asked about the status of her employees, she made sure to mention that her workers would be fully taken care of and compensated; she also stated she would cut her trip to return to Frankfurt, to personally oversee their recovery from this traumatic action. As more information arises, we will have all the latest updates and its effect on the local rush hour. This is Veronica Richards reporting.’

Stephen walked up to the television and irritably flipped the switch off. While he could’ve telekinetically turned the tv off, for the moment, it felt therapeutic to hit the console, since he couldn’t hit the person whom he strongly suspected to be at least partially responsible for his three charges having gone missing for the past twelve hours now. Because of the type of work which was explained on the transmission, he suspected that she also had a hand with these genetically modified medusas that had harmed much of his telepathic family and killed other potential telepaths. 

Stephen reached out telepathically and could sense that a few of the other telepaths were stirring about. He could sense everyone, except for Tyso and John. Dr. Wilson was going to update everyone on the status of the individuals who had been affected by the genetically altered medusas; Tyso, his sister Evergreen, Mike’s sister Ann, and John. Things had gotten so intense recently, but it wasn’t until yesterday when he wondered if anything he was doing was helping at all. It was sudden, but Stephen had a split-second loathing of anyone who wasn’t a telepath. After all, it seemed whenever the Tomorrow People were in trouble of some sort, it was usually done by a non-telepathic species. They couldn’t even count on their own people here on Earth to protect them. Attributing this mode of thinking to extreme tiredness, Stephen quickly put the thought away.

[Stephen, you can come down to the Lab. Dr. Wilson is about to speak to us]

[Be right down, Carol]

He had lost track of time. Stephen took a bite from the little eaten egg and toast he had made for himself earlier. Time to get the bad news out of the way so they could concentrate on finding Dana, Hans, and Alexio afterwards. Once all this was over and Jedikiah was put in prison, he would personally investigate Dr. Suarez’s Foundation much more thoroughly and in depth.

***

Dr. Kartika Wilson sat on the edge of the still cushy and warm recliner. She had to admit, this part of the Lab was very much built for relaxation and fun. For a second, she chided herself for her earlier suggestion of speaking to all the members of the Tomorrow People here, having nothing but bad, life-changing news for two of their long-time members of this tight group. She had over half a dozen pairs of eyes, waiting for her announcement. She took a deep, calm breath.

Here we go.

“So, I’ve been up all night double checking my findings and data with the equipment we have here in the Lab. Tyso, as you know, you were physically assaulted by one of the genetically modified medusas. The medusa has telepathic sensory which are usually applied to calm and make passive their prey when captured. The medusa was able to insert its feeding utility into your brain, obviously breaking the skin and skull. While penetration was limited to less than a minute, the fluids secreted by the medusa affected the parts of your brain related to your telepathic abilities. As you know, with…normal medusas, when this action occurs to telepaths, your powers are usually ceased for a period of up to 24 hours. Recognized from consistent prior medical examinations throughout the galaxies, it is confirmed that the areas where one’s special powers are affected would be seen as repairing itself, meaning that gradually, a telepath would have full use of their special powers within this time period. Tyso, I have not seen anything of this nature happening in your brain…at all. I’ll be frank, there is a ninety percent chance that you will never regain access to your special powers ever again.”

Dr. Wilson could see a growing distress among the telepaths. She was very certain that any and all of them wanted to respond with things which she could do to make Tyso better, most of which would certainly not work. However, it was now Tyso’s turn to comment on this news he was given.

Tyso felt like he was engaging in a growing shock. He felt his stomach drop into an abyss and he began to feel his heart speed up with anxiety. He glanced around, looking at friends, special friends who had been through much with him when he acquired these special powers. It was made even harder because he had gotten so used to feeling their presence and emotions from their shared telepathy, and now he was told he would never feel that sensation again. He felt alone and cut off from them, no matter how physically close they all were to him at that moment.

“Why only ninety percent?” Tyso asked.

Dr. Wilson had already anticipated this question and while what she was going to explain was the truth, she didn’t want to get the gypsy boy’s hopes up of ever attaining his powers again.

Tread carefully, Kartika, she thought to herself.

“The medical sensors and equipment in the Lab, are second to none on Earth and even by a few small outposts in the Federation. However, there is equipment at major Federation hospitals which can do a more intricate and detailed analysis of your brain and all its elements related to your special powers. I personally state ninety percent because I am ignorant of some of the specific functions of these medical devices which can examine you much more properly. But I must reiterate, the chances of you regaining your special powers are not in your favor. Those machines, in all probability, could only reaffirm what my research and data have told me, so far.”

Tyso felt like throwing up; however, he knew that Dr. Wilson wasn’t the only person to have medical news for, so he did what he thought he could never do…he shut down his emotions and would stay throughout the proceedings, to at least offer visual and proximity support to the others who had been recently injured. 

Dr. Wilson continued to regard Tyso, having more news. “Your sister, Evergreen, will fully recover from her forced breakout; in addition, Mike’s sister, Ann, will also recuperate. However, based on tests and how their brain and bodies reacted, they will never develop into telepaths. What these genetically modified medusas did was to completely burnout the specific neurons and brain areas where your special powers would usually develop from. There is no way to recover or regenerate these areas at all. While it is certain every child has the potential to become a Tomorrow Person on this world, know that Ann and Evergreen will never become Tomorrow People. Factually speaking, it’s a miracle that they survived the way they did from these medusas and the only reason I believe they did was because this specific batch were not meant to die after disabling their prey, meaning they also weren’t programmed to kill their prey so quickly either, so there is that.”

Kartika noticed her son, Kenny, was wanting to comfort his mother, as he rightly knew how much this news was not what she had wanted to speak of, ever. She knew how important it was for telepaths to have utilization of their special powers, how much these abilities affected and guided their lives once acquired. 

She reluctantly took a focused look at John. John, the de facto Tomorrow People leader. The longest telepath to reside on Earth looked at her with a slightly wary eye. She noticed how he still sat straight, head raised and expecting to conduct himself with a certain disposition, for how else would he react but in that way.

Here we go. Kartika Wilson, again, thought to herself.

“John. I conducted a thorough investigation of the toxin Jedikiah injected into your system. These toxins have bonded to your neurons and areas in your brain which prompt your special powers. These toxins, in affect deny and block the neuro electric impulses to communicate with these same areas that prompt response. Best way to describe is how plaque covers one’s teeth or how cholesterol sticks to the walls in arteries; but unlike plaque or cholesterol, I cannot simply scrape or even burn them off, as the affect would be too strong for your other automatic brain functions, overwhelming them, and you would die. For all intents and purposes, you will never have access to them…you are effectively without your special powers…permanently. I am…truly sorry, John.”

Dr. Kartika Wilson strongly willed herself to remain as stoic as possible. At this moment, her medical charges needed an intelligent and competent medical leader to explain these things to them. Having sympathetic words was one thing, but to blatantly reveal how her body wanted to react in discomfort and grief, with the very conceivable flow of at least a few tears with the news that she, herself was dutybound to state, this would be unacceptable. Especially at a time like this.

“I shall retreat back to the medical lab, as there still are a few things I want to clarify and confirm. I’ll also make arrangements with Federation Medical for Tyso and John for a full and complete check-up; at the very least to ensure that you two will be in decent health. Tyso and Mike, I want your family to take your sisters to this specific hospital within the next few weeks; a complete check-up for them won’t hurt, and since they don’t have special powers, it should be quite routine.”

Tyso and Mike silently agreed they would bring the matter up with their loved ones. 

Dr. Kartika Wilson quietly got up. “Well then, you obviously have more immediate matters to attend to and I need to make my area proper in case we have more… casualties.” 

Kartika hated that word. She knew that the term could officially mean victims who were both, injured or dead; but she wasn’t sure if everyone actually knew the specific subtlety of that word. But that’s what war prompted. There was no need to mince or sugarcoat its terrible concept.

John got up silently and came up to the physician. “Dr. Wilson, I’m sure I speak for all of us that if it wasn’t for you, things could’ve been a lot worse for many of us at this moment. Thank you for your knowledge, passion…and empathy.”

Kartika held John’s gaze for an extended moment, before acknowledging his words. She caught a glance of her children, looking on her with quiet pride and respect, before turning to excuse herself, making her way back to the medical lab zone.

John quietly watched the physician as she retreated into the area, getting back to work. And now, he had to follow her example and get back to his job. There were still people who needed his leadership to help resolve and end this war with Jedikiah, once and for all. He could mourn the loss of his special powers later.

I feel like I’ve been in mourning for too long lately, John thought to himself as he readied his vocal statement.

“All right. The immediate topic at hand. Suggestions on where we believe Dana, Hans, and Alexio are, and how we can defeat Jedikiah.”

***

South Pacific Facility

Jedikiah observed Douglas giving orders to a few people, regarding the final movement and mop-up of equipment at the facility. After a brief talk, he immediately came up to him.

“This will be the last of it. All that remains is us. I’m assuming everyone knows their role?” Douglas asked.

“Of course; even this trio of telepaths here, even though they don’t realize it,” Jedikiah replied.

Douglas looked at his associate carefully. “You took an awful risk putting yourself out there last night when you personally captured these children.”

“Douglas, when you’ve been hampered and stifled with by telepaths all your life, you’ll understand. I needed to confront them one last time, personally, to let them know that they can never overcome me. Never more will I allow them to make me cower beneath them, such as they forced me to back in their Lab years ago when they passed judgment on me.” Jedikiah regarded his associate with a rare smile. “But no worries, Douglas. I immediately put them out before they even had a chance to have a proper visual take on me, much less initiate any of their special powers.”

“This plan of yours is quite…different from what the Lord Sogguth has attempted before,” Douglas commented.

“Douglas, your Lord Sogguth has tried many times, always putting his supporters out there in major ways; but in the end, those plans failed because the antagonists were able to see what was going on and respond accordingly. Atlantis and your World War Two, are perfect examples of this. I can help lead you in your quest, utilizing a whole different and critical way of thinking. Your Doomsday Men had outlived their usefulness, as has this particular place. What is that old saying from your sexual revolution of your 1960’s…’give peace a chance?’ Give my intricate plans a chance. Once attained, we will liquidate the Tomorrow People and then the telepaths of the Federation,” Jedikiah said.

Douglas nodded, keeping eye contact with Jedikiah. “I do look forward to it.”

“As do I,” Jedikiah muttered out softly.

***

The trio of telepaths looked up to the screen to see their villainous host appear. Scraggly salt and pepper beard, piercing eyes which were cruelly made, they finally met this Jedikiah who had been on everyone’s minds for the past ten days.

“Welcome, my telepaths. I have to admit, it looks like your ranks have expanded since the last time I encountered your foolish lot. I have sent a communication to your friends and they should be on their way here very soon to perform the obligatory rescue. Enjoy your last minutes with the time you have. Give John my best and know that he has lost in every way conceivable. You will not escape your doom!”

“This guy truly is ‘che boludo’,” Alexio partially muttered to the others in his native Argentinean tongue.

“Shut up! You will be quiet,” Dr. Menze said in an abrupt, short rant.

[We have to contact the others] 

Hans mentioned.

[We can’t. Wherever we are, we’re just too far away]

Alexio pathed. 

[We should try again, and this time together. We’ve been so confused and then finding all those people and this Menze guy watching over us, we haven’t’ been thinking. Jedikiah hasn’t put that head band around us like he usually does, so while we may not be able to jaunt, we can still use our telepathy. We should still be able to telekinetically loosen these bonds enough to where we can link and get ahold of TIM]

Dana said.

[Let’s get to it, then]

Hans said as he used his telekinesis to untighten the rope to allow his fingers to move and stretch more freely.

***

“You’re allowing them to speak telepathically,” Douglas Harm noted.

“Of course. The Tomorrow People won’t come immediately if they have to ensure that these are really their friends who are contacting them. Their voices will be proof enough that they survived, and they’ll come running,” Jedikiah said as he smoothed his hair with his hand.

“Headaches still bothering you, I see,” Douglas observed.

“Not for much longer. We’ve accessed all the intimate information from our other special guest. We shall leave him here, to suffer…I’m sorry, to experience the privilege of being a part of your Lord Sogguth’s grand plan. I’ll make sure his sacrifice will not be in vain, I can guarantee that,” Jedikiah said.

Douglas nodded. “The explosives in the same room as your special guest will burn the body to such a degree that he will never be identified, if recovered; yes, we should have a celebration of this man’s life, it’s the least we can do.”

“Agreed. Sending the final transmission to the Tomorrow People…now.”

Jedikiah flipped the switch, which would send an accessible and easily traceable signal to his enemy, which their biotronic computer would be able to decipher quickly.

“And now, everything is in place,” Douglas stated as he looked at another monitor that showed Jedikiah’s former robot body.

“It is,” Jedikiah said uncharacteristically quietly as he observed Douglas’s focused attention.

“This robot…this…it doesn’t bother you, then? What you’re about to do with him?” Douglas asked.

“He was weak, better for him to go out in high aggressive motivation, than a whimpering shell of the person he once was,” Jedikiah stated as he kept a direct focus on Douglas. “You should go ahead and leave, as the final curtain is about to commence,” Jedikiah added.

Douglas nodded, keeping eye contact with Jedikiah. “Yes, I do believe it is. I look forward to the encore afterwards. Jedikiah, I shall see you on the other side.”

Jedikiah watched as the young man turned on his heel, heading to the matter transporter room. He was unexpectedly distracted by the youth of the man; what was he, late twenties or early thirties? So young to be taking on such responsibility for the future and destiny of a world…no, a galaxy. He turned back around and approached the video monitor as he could finally begin his concluding part in all this.

“So, on the way to our anticipated confrontation; we are now crossing the Rubicon, my Tomorrow People.”

***

Havenshire Castle  
The Lab

|Tomorrow People, I have a direct communique from Jedikiah. I shall trace its origins while you listen to the message|

TIM promptly said.

Everyone stopped whatever physical or vocal activity they were doing and listened.

“Hello, Tomorrow People of Earth. I want to commend you on a job well done; I didn’t think you had the conviction to destroy my building in Frankfurt like you did. For a species that can’t kill, you did not seem to have the problem in sending…a few individuals to their deaths through your extreme actions. So, how is John doing these days? Is he still your leader? Can you still trust him after what he’s been forced to do, by my hand? He is not as strong as you believe him to be. Regardless, I tip my hat to you, John of the Tomorrow People, for motivating your group to toe the line under your pathetic leadership for close to two weeks. I wonder what your new telepaths must think of you, however? Regardless, you have no choice but to come get them, kill the medusas, and to rescue and save these people that have been used as lab rats for my experiments. Speaking of, how are Warren and Kim doing these days? They must wonder if I’ve done anything to them while they were under my…”supervision” once more, just like the yesterdays of ten thousand years past, I believe. I know you Tomorrow People have not had a good time of it since my return. Medusas unchained and killing people indiscriminately, telepaths experiencing such extreme breakouts that their brains literally burn out, causing more deaths; deaths which you Tomorrow People are responsible for. You could not defend against the simple strategies and attacks of a “mad shape-changing robot.” Now…I challenge you…once more for old times’ sake, attempt to find me for one last showdown. Or you can follow John’s order and leave this world forever. Regardless, you do not have much time, as your friends will surely be killed by my hand, if I don’t see evidence of a decision made. And remember, if you do fight to stay on this miserable planet, you will fight on two fronts. I know where your headquarters resides, thanks again to your leader, John. I will send my people to liquidate you all. My army are much stronger than the average and pitiful Earth person on this planet and you will have to eliminate them, you will have no choice. Make a decision Tomorrow People…lives…are obviously at stake.”

“He truly is mad…and lying. There were no casualties at the Frankfurt facility,” Stephen muttered. 

“Indeed,” Autumn agreed.

TIM was working as fast as he could to find the source of where Jedikiah’s signal came from. The mad shape-changing robot had made a critical error in his plan, his arrogance continuing to destroy his strategies of revenge he continued to harbor against the Tomorrow People. There, the biotronic computer finally had a lock on a map section of where Jedikiah could be.

|Everyone, I have located the likely area Jedikiah is currently basing his communications from|

Everyone looked toward the clear map which TIM was utilizing to mark the area where he was able to find the origin of the signal.

“The South Pacific. There’s quite a few islands there TIM, are you able to be any more detailed?” John asked.

|I cannot. Unless…standby|

“TIM? TIM, what are you doing?” Stephen demanded.

|I am receiving a telepathic communication from Dana. It is weak but I should be able to locate where she is. I shall attempt to strengthen the reception, continue to keep her talking while I pinpoint the exact location|

“Let’s link everyone,” John said before realizing that he wouldn’t be able to join in.

Elizabeth caught the quick anguished look from his face, before getting up from the table to allow the former teacher to occupy his spot. For a split second, Elizabeth felt so bad for John, not able to telepathically talk to Dana or anyone.

[Dana, this is Elizabeth. Where are you? Are you okay?]

Dana responded almost immediately.

[We’re as fine as can be, so far. We’ve been captured by Jedikiah and being held by a Doctor Menze. Hans and Alexio think he might up under Jedikiah’s mind control, he’s acting so weird and mad. We don’t know where we are, and we can’t jaunt. Something here is preventing us from doing that. There are also many medusas here on the property, at least that’s what we’ve been told|

[Maybe TIM and Staarla can find the medusas to help locate us]

Hans interrupted.

[Elizabeth, we also found a group of people who we also think are under the control of Jedikiah, you have to help them. I’m sure a few are people who went missing from Buenos Aires]

Alexio spoke out.

[We’re going to get all of you out, Alexio]

Stephen said with determination in his tone.

|I have pinpointed the exact island of their current location in the South Pacific|

TIM immediately showed the specific landmass the communication and their captured friends’ telepathy had come from. A red type marker circled the position on the transparent map. TIM also was able to pick up on the faint signal coming from the captured trio’s jaunting bands. Stephen asked if the biotronic computer could jaunt his charges back to the safety of Havenshire while attached to the jaunting bands, but TIM was unable to due to a shield enveloped around the island.

“This sounds like the same type of shield Major Turner used to keep us from jaunting after our first battle with the viopaths back in March,” Autumn commented.

“But they should have their other special powers, hearing them speak telepathically is proof enough of that,” Tricia said.

“How will we fight here and there at the same time? Fighting against possible enhanced Saps and medusas at both places? If they come here, we’ll have no choice but to leave afterwards; Eli doesn’t deserve to have our enemies constantly harassing him if we don’t engage,” Warren added.

It was at that moment when Andrew, Maeve, Muirne, and Jennifer appeared on the jaunting pad, followed by Staarla, whose holographic image consolidated at a nearby table. 

“Where have you all been? We’ve had major breakthroughs in the last few minutes,” Mike uncharacteristically asked in an annoyed voice.

Andrew came up to the tables where everyone was collected at.

“No worries, Staarla filled us in as Jedikiah was leaving his video. We came up with an idea which should keep Jedikiah’s army from recognizing the Havenshire Estate. Jennifer, get that tracker and jaunt it out to the Lighthouse,” Andrew ordered.

Jennifer quickly retrieved the small device from the opposite table and jaunted from where she stood. The group of telepaths waited anxiously for Carol’s middle sister to return, which she did a few seconds later.

“Right then. As you all know, I’ve been working on distributing my holographic anchors throughout the property, to allow Staarla to have access to anywhere on the Havenshire Estate. When I went to Yrodan with Carol and Warren, I came across a holographic system that Garth had created and used against us. After acquiring the plans and data, my theory was confirmed that his device was very compatible with mine. This is what Jennifer, Maeve, and Muirne have been assisting me with all night. We get Jedikiah’s army to attack us near the Lighthouse. We keep up a holographic image which hides the castle itself. His army will be too busy fighting us to even think about investigating the parcel of land that the castle resides on. I’m assuming Jedikiah will utilize the tracker to bring his army to that exact location; as Kim and Tricia stated earlier that we could backtrack the signal to wherever Jedikiah has his base of operation, now we can have his army come here, purposely…in an area in which we can call the shots. We just have to ready our stun guns and stun rifles to stop them in their tracks as they come in,” Andrew explained.

“Do we know it’s not a trick? Garth could’ve put in some kind of corruptive data in there,” Warren asked as he remembered the access for the medical data and how it almost cost the lives of Evergreen and Ann.

|We did do a test run for a minute. My calculations were on the mark and the holograms will provide visual camouflage for the castle. All that needs to happen is that whoever is left fighting this Jedikiah army will have to dispatch them before they get a chance to go beyond the holograph’s boundaries. Also, everything about the data cube this information came from was clean. I believe it is common that while viopaths are manipulative and sneaky, they do seem to have a habit of telling the truth, even if it is sometimes of an exaggerated nature|

Staarla unbiasedly explained.

John nodded. “Well, be as that may, we know Jedikiah can be untruthful; but he is correct with one thing, if we leave, we will be occupied on two fronts. We’re going to have to decide what to do. If we all leave to rescue these three, Eli’s estate will be in danger with no one defending him, in case Jedikiah decides to go through with this attack, and that’s with the functioning holographic anchors. On the other hand, if we all stay here, there will be a good chance that Dana, Alexio, and Hans will not survive.”

Everyone was thinking intently on the decision they would have to make; it seemed to be truly a no-win scenario.

“John,” Warren said getting his friend’s attention. “I know you said that you had the image of the Lighthouse in your mind during your interrogations from Jedikiah, so I have two questions. First one, from what angle did you usually see the Lighthouse?”

John thought for a bit. “I’m certain I observed the Lighthouse, facing the ocean. I mean, the ocean was always in the background.”

Warren nodded. “Okay, second question. Did you think about or mention the Starbird in any way?”

John thought back again to those harrowing days of being Jedikiah’s captive. The medusa and immersion tank influenced dreams and actions he had. He was still not certain what was real or not from that recent experience. 

“I don’t think I did,” John said carefully. “I can’t recall ever seeing the Starbird in any of my dreams, thoughts, or conversations.”

Warren nodded thoughtfully, glancing at Kim, who was coming to the realization of what her co-pilot was thinking of.

“Our ace in the hole. Jedikiah will be expecting us to just jaunt to the island. He would never expect us to utilize a mode of transportation such as flying to the island. If he knew or remembered about the Starbird, I’m sure he would’ve planned for it. With the aerial craft, we could probably get there in minutes, sneaking in if we utilize our chameleon shift and fly low. I’m sure he’s expecting jaunting and has prepared for it; but if we utilize basic technology which he can’t see, it’s possible he has no defense for it, allowing us to invade the island and leave at our leisure if things get out of control. We could fight on two fronts, John. Jedikiah could conceivably think that we all decided to stay and defend Havenshire Castle. By the time he realizes we’ve arrived at his island, it’ll be too late for him to bring back his army,” Warren explained.

“We’ll have to find Hans, Alexio, and Dana quickly then. He’ll realize that we’ve left some of us here, but that doesn’t mean he won’t make due his promise of bringing harm to them,” John said.

Warren nodded.

“Well then,” Elizabeth said. “We better get situated and going.”

Everyone in the group immediately stood to their feet, getting ready to prepare for their likely confrontation with Jedikiah and his associates. However, they hadn’t even gotten two steps in when they realized Eli, Deborah, Sylvester and Sophia had already come down into the Lab, making a direct beeline toward Elizabeth, John, and a few others.

“Eli, what can we do for you all?” Elizabeth asked.

“Well, we’ve been under the impression that everyone here believes your enemy will come to my estate and attack it. We want to help.”

Elizabeth shook her head. “No Eli. Allow us to handle this. We’ve already put you in more than enough trouble these past ten days. 

Eli held his hand up. “Please, Elizabeth. This is my home, and you are all still my guests. I would rather fight to defend my land than retreat. I haven’t run away from a fight for a very long time. You have weapons which won’t kill, but knock them out. We can help you, allow us to.”

“Eli, we don’t even know how big Jedikiah’s army will be,” Stephen reminded him.

“Which is why you can use all the people you can get,” Sylvester Boswell said gruffly.

“From what I’ve seen so far, most of the attacks were short and with few people against you. I suspect that this Jedikiah might not be sending as many people as you think,” Deborah Bell stated. “Let us help you end all this, once and for all.”

Elizabeth was torn between being protective and the willingness for them to defend themselves. She quickly came up with a compromise. “You leave the children behind, like Tyso and Sam. They can watch after Ann and Evergreen who are still recuperating. Stephen, we have time to set up a few matter transporters?”

“Nothing doing, Elizabeth! I have plenty of experience with those weapons and I’m not going to shirk the defense of our home. There’s going to be no argument,” Tyso was direct and uncompromising.

Elizabeth released a quick breath. “Only if Dr. Wilson deems you healthy enough.”

“Sure she will. In the meantime, I’ll have Tyso or Kenny help me with the transporters,” Stephen said.

“Also, no guns. The type of weapons we have should be enough to stave off and pacify whoever is attacking,” Elizabeth said in no uncertain terms, eyeing Mr. Boswell in particular. 

“Done, let’s get moving, then,” Eli said, the others nodding in agreement.

***

It wasn’t more than thirty minutes when the majority of the Tomorrow People were in the cave the Starbird resided in. The scene was an activity of readiness and individuals carrying the equipment and defenses needed for what they hoped, would be their final battle with Jedikiah.

Andrew was observing Jennifer, helping out with the preparations, but could still sense her despair about having to stay behind. A quick memory of Garth’s response about technopaths made him quickly make up his mind on something.

Andrew came up to her. “Jennifer, I can take care of things here. Maeve and Muirne know enough about the system to be able to help out if anything goes weird with the holographic anchors. Find your sister.”

Jennifer was slightly shocked at Andrew’s statement. “Really?”

“No hesitation. You have every right to go; honestly, between Maeve, Muirne, Staarla, and even TIM, we got a handle on it. I’m sorry you think you’ve had to keep an eye on me because of my motivation for all this tech stuff. I know I’ve been somewhat intense with attaining all this knowledge, but I never want to be what Garth told me I was, or could be; more concerned about technology than people. You’re my friend.”

Jennifer gave Andrew a heartfelt appreciative acknowledgment of her tech and engineering partner’s suggestion and gave him a quick, affectionate kiss on the cheek. She then quickly turned to run into the Starbird.

Andrew happened to catch a glance at Stephen, who seemed to have a strange look on his face. “You prepped Stephen?”

Stephen automatically came out of his peculiar uncharacteristic hangdog expression and quickly flashed Andrew a thumb up sign, before following Jennifer into the Starbird. Andrew had a brief, but unusual thought that Stephen might’ve been jealous of Jennifer’s physical gesture towards him. Even more unusual, was that he welcomed the reaction. 

“You be careful out there,” Andrew suddenly said.

Stephen turned around to regard the young Scottish teen. “You too.”

Andrew was about to make sure everything was back in its proper place in the cave when he noticed a figure towards the front entrance of the massive cave. As he walked closer, he realized it was Autumn, who seemed distracted by something. He hadn’t gotten to her side for no more than a split second when she quickly made a physical action with her hand. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that he realized she had cut herself, on purpose, across the palm of her left hand, as he noticed a few drops of blood dripping out from the closed fist she made. He was shocked, but not surprised by the moment; as it had reminded him of a similar pre-battle rite that his Scottish ancestors would make.

Andrew realized Autumn was staring at him. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

“You did not. You know of what I just did,” Autumn said directly at the uncomfortable Scottish teen.

“Maybe. What you did, it just reminded me of what many of my people did before they went to fight,” Andrew said.

“That is exactly what I did. I asked Warden to look after all of us and to assure victory over our common adversary,” Autumn explained.

Andrew nodded. “Recently, my Uncle Alick told me a story about one of our ancestors who fought in the Battle of Culloden and how some would make this type of commitment.”

“Never turn away from your circle, Andrew Forbes, for they shall always want what’s best for self, heart, and mind.”

Before he could say more, Autumn immediately disappeared from in front of him; no doubt, already on the Starbird. Andrew could only stand there, going over her peculiarly timed words, before finally quick stepping to where Muirne was, to get out of the way of the aerial craft’s take off.

Warren and Kim were close to finalizing the pre-trip operations when John came into the cockpit. He quietly looked around in fascination and wonder of its interior. 

“Doing okay, John?” Warren asked as he checked another item off his pre-flight list, hearing the hum and warmup of the aerial craft’s engines.

“Yes I am. I was just curious what it looked like up here,” John said in slight awe.

“Long way from your glider, don’t you think?” Warren said good naturedly.

“I can agree,” John said as he observed their well-practiced precheck routine.

The two ATPs continued to finalize their checklist. Once done, they fully started the engines. Kim flipped a switch to activate the intercom.

“Okay all. We’re about a few minutes away from takeoff. Make sure you have everything you need and settle in. We’ll be counting down from fifteen.”

Warren and Kim turned around to regard John with a worried look.

“You sure want to come with us? Dr. Wilson wasn’t too pleased about your decision,” Warren asked.

“I have to see this to the end, Warren,” John said firmly. “Jedikiah has escaped capture too many times. We’ll rescue our friends and save those people he’s been using. We have the properly-made tranquilizers to bring the medusas to passive and docile status. We will send Jedikiah back to the Federation where he’ll spend the rest of his life in some type of prison. We can’t allow him to destroy any more peoples’ lives.”

Warren turned back to his controls. “Capture and put him away in prison, eh? Pretty sure that’s happened a few times before and we’ve all seen how that’s turned out.”

John looked worriedly at his oldest friend. “Are you thinking of eliminating him?”

“Twice he’s been judged and either put in a robot body to serve, or stripped of his shape changing abilities as judgement, both which failed because the Federation didn’t take into account his intellect. So, if you’re stating if I’m wanting to execute him, it’s an action that does seem warranted. A societies death penalty is used in extreme cases against civilians and war criminals. This has been a war perpetrated by Jedikiah, whom I personally see as a civilian war criminal. He’s killed telepaths before such as the Cyclops crew from your first meeting with him, over Stephen; Kenny’s bond-mate, Ariel; Colonel Masters, potential telepaths with his medusas; not to mention the mind control and experiments he’s performed on individuals. Personally, I see a case for it, he’s dangerous to anyone he comes in contact with. And since I’m the most genetically dispositioned to initiate this action without losing my mind, life, or my special powers…,” Warren said as he trailed off.

“You’ve never purposely killed anyone, Warren,” Kim said simply, as it was the only response she could come up with to counter his friend’s belief.

There was an uncomfortable silence in the cockpit as all three considered their ethical differences regarding the judgment of the individual who had caused so much suffering and death whenever he appeared in their lives. It was at that moment that Autumn came in and reminded the pilots the fifteen second countdown needed to be commenced soon.

“Warren. We can’t only base our ideology strictly on our pre-determined genetic natures,” John said toward him just before stepping into the rear cockpit.

Warren continued to stare at his oldest friend, seemingly contemplating what John had said.

“Indeed,” Warren said somewhat peculiarly as he resumed his final takeoff duties. 

John acknowledged his friend’s stiffly said comment with a slight nod and proceeded to put his chair straps on.

Kim stealthily observed Warren’s reaction from John’s statement as Autumn specified the countdown should commence in five seconds, prompting her to vocally begin.

“You good?” Kim asked.

“Sharp as a knife,” Warren responded automatically and without emotion. “I’ll take care of the ramp; you start the countdown. We got people to rescue.”

Kim began to work through the motions of takeoff, assuring herself that whatever was going on with Warren and John, they would have it keep until its proper time.

Andrew and Muirne watched as the Starbird closed its ramp and began to lift a few feet off the ground. The air seemed active with static and energy throughout the cave, seemingly prompting the hairs on their skin to tingle and stand on end. The two moved to the side as the ship slowly moved toward the cave entrance. Once it was completely out of the cave, it shot off quickly into the sky, turning camouflage in the distance. 

“My comrades and I believe we have struck the first successful blow for freedom, and so sure as we are going out this morning so sure will freedom come as a direct result of our action…in this belief, we die happy.”

Andrew looked strangely at Muirne. “What’s that from?”

“It’s from Tom Clarke before his execution for his part in the Easter Rising in 1916,” Muirne said.

“That’s quite dark,” Andrew said as he retrieved a few things which were carried down from the Starbird.

“Yeah. I have this rare habit of stating timely quotes from time to time. But it’s true, our friends will either ensure freedom this morning or be executed by our enemy. There is nothing in between with this endeavor.”

Andrew nodded at Muirne’s frank and strange world view of particular events, remembering Autumn’s own personal quip to him. “Yes, oddly timed quotes seems to be the order of the day. Well then, we better set up quickly so we can ensure our freedom here on Havenshire. This attack could happen any minute now.”

***

It had barely been five minutes since the Starbird had left and Elizabeth and Mike had everyone in position. Elizabeth was on one side of the short geological point where the Lighthouse was situated. She had Maeve, Eli and Mrs. Bell with her; while Mike was in charge of Tyso, Mr. Schumacher, Muirne, and Mr. Boswell. Tricia was in the Lighthouse with Andrew and Dr. Wilson making use of the building as a quick medical care unit and where Andrew’s temporarily placed holographic control unit was. The way everyone was situated, whoever would come to attack them would have no choice but to look towards the Lighthouse and away from Havenshire and the holographic images which had already began to coalesce in the background.

Elizabeth was still wary of involving the non-telepathic individuals but Eli and Mr. Schumacher had convinced her that because Jedikiah had come after their brethren, she would’ve been hard pressed to leave them behind. Eli explained, that it was better to have them where they could be seen and protected if things got out of hand. While Elizabeth realized that both had fought in some way in World War Two, she still felt responsible and guilty for having to bring them into this fight. While she also knew that Mrs. Bell wanted to help defend her family and his son’s friends, she also realized that Tyso father had made a big deal about wanting to exact revenge against his oppressors a few days prior; she had told Mike to keep an eye on him as the older man seemed more about wanting to escalate and wage all-out war instead of protecting everyone and Havenshire Castle’s location. Elizabeth had insisted that every non-telepath would be wearing a matter transporter, programmed to jaunt them immediately back to the Lab in case they were in danger they couldn’t handle.

[Elizabeth, Mike, Maeve, and Muirne, monitors are detecting a regular matter transporter effect developing in front of you]

Andrew pathed.

[Okay, everyone on the defensive. Aim your tranquilizer armaments directly at the medusas; the weapons are made for a wide range spray so you shouldn’t have to be too close to the creatures for it to take affect]

Mike pathed.

“Right, everyone. The attack is about to begin. Aim your stun guns at their direction. Remember, they’re under Jedikiah’s mental brainwash so they’re only doing what they’ve been programmed to do. We’re not sure how enhanced their strength is so multiple stun blasts might be needed. Do not put yourself in a position where you have to escalate the fight, that’s not our goal,” Elizabeth ordered.

“Here they come!” Muirne shouted.

The area in front began to shimmer as figures began to appear and immediately scattered in all directions. A few individuals had started toward the direction where the castle was, but because of Andrew’s creative hologram effects of background scenery and the occasional holographic animal, they quickly retreated in shock and fear, and began to concentrate their attack toward the Tomorrow People and their allies, towards the direction of the Lighthouse. It was surprising, but not unexpected, that Jedikiah’s army were utilizing regular guns to keep the telepaths under foot while trying to gain the upper hand on their tactics. 

The medusas speedily dispersed and tracked the nearest telepath the creatures could detect. The firing of the tranquilizer armaments toward them quickly prompted the medusas to slow down and eventually cease their activity, eventually shrinking back down to their passive state. 

The telepaths continued to use their combination of stun guns and telekinesis to hold back the human army; collapsing from a stun gun effect or being physically moved back by a blast from a stun rifle. Besides from a few vocal orders from each side, the battle was remarkably quiet, only the sounds of physical activity and the occasional gunshot were heard. 

[Almost done, Elizabeth!]

Muirine pathed.

[Keep at it!]

Elizabeth pathed.

[Tyso and his dad and Mr. Schumacher are chasing after a few of the bad guys and a medusa, I’ll go help them]

Mike said.

[Be careful, Mike]

Elizabeth said.

“Not much going on now,” Maeve said in a somewhat surprised tone.

Elizabeth had come up to her after quickly checking the status of an unconscious adversary. “We’re telepaths, Maeve. Between our special powers and various non-lethal defense equipment, there really shouldn’t be any reason why a conflict of this nature would last for an extended period; leastwise against non-telepaths.”

“How…gratefully anti-climactic,” Maeve remarked.

Dr. Wilson and Tricia had come up to Elizabeth after tending to a fallen foe. “It’s funny that they fell so quickly. Jedikiah said that they were physically enhanced in some way.”

Elizabeth nodded. “We’ll keep a wary eye out, but from what I’m telepathically reading; they’re done in the usual way when a stun gun hits them, peacefully and unharmed. Obviously, Jedikiah lied again.”

“Guess he truly is a mad one,” Maeve muttered.

“I don’t see Mike anywhere. Where’s my son?” Mrs. Bell asked anxiously as she looked around for her teenaged boy.

“I saw them go down toward the embankment on the left side of where the Lighthouse is,” Eli said as he began to go in that direction.

Elizabeth spoke to Dr. Wilson and the rest. “All of you, keep an eye on the fallen here. Unfortunately, you might have to knock them out again if they decide to get aggressive again. I’m going down to find Mike and the others.”

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t come to that, Elizabeth,” Tricia said.

“I’m coming with you,” Mrs. Bell said in no uncertain terms.

Elizabeth almost told the woman no. However, she remembered what Kartika had told her last night regarding the physician’s comment from Warren, about not going against a mother’s instincts regarding her own children, during an argument they had on the Starbird, which caused her to quickly relent.

As the rest watched Elizabeth and Mrs. Bell go after Mike and the others on his team, a faint groan and movement caught their attention. Maeve automatically raised her stun gun, preparing to use it again. Dr. Wilson raised her hand up in a stop action as she went to check on the waking man. 

Dr. Wilson kneeled down to the waking individual, who automatically shielded his eyes from the sun which was shining at the angle his eyes were. She noticed him finally focus on him, concern rising a bit as she realized that if he did attack again…

“Where am I?” he asked in such a confused and fugue state, it caused Dr. Wilson to narrow her eyes at the unexpected tone of the question.

“You’re okay. I’m a doctor. I just need to check your vitals. Please remain still, you’re safe here,” Dr. Wilson said.

“Here,” the man said looking groggily and nervously around at the few people who were observing him. “Where’s…what is this place…how did I get here?”

Dr. Wilson continued to go through her medical emergency response motions as Muirne and Maeve looked on in wary confusion.

[Mike, where are you?]

Elizabeth pathed.

There was nothing coming which suggested Mike was aware he was being pathed. Elizabeth quickly assumed that the two adults he went with hadn’t dealt with the medusas as of yet. She was about to yell out an order to Mrs. Bell to stay very alert since there wasn’t a response, but then she heard a yell and a gunshot. She looked at Mrs. Bell who fearfully went toward the sound; knowing that she wouldn’t be able to convince the mother to stay behind, Elizabeth jaunted toward the noise, hoping she could assist in staving whatever conflict was going on before Mrs. Bell got there.

Elizabeth arrived to an unexpected and disturbing sight. Two of the antagonists were down, victims of a stun gun; but she also saw Mike attempting to cover up his shoulder which blood was coming out of, and Eli protecting the singer. Mr. Schumacher had his hand up, apparently protecting one of the unconscious men, while Mr. Boswell had a gun pointed at him. 

“What are you doing?” Elizabeth cried out.

“This German got in my way. I was going to put our attacker out of his misery for shooting him,” Mr. Boswell said as he nodded his head toward Mike, while keeping his gun pointed at the enemy.

“Put the gun down, Mr. Boswell. These individuals have been defeated, the battle is over,” Elizabeth ordered.

“They attacked my son. They need to be taught not to mess with you people,” Mr. Boswell said.

“That’s not what we’re about. We don’t go about waging wars and escalating conflict. Revenge and violence are not our way. We’ve had this discussion already, why are you not understanding?” Elizabeth asked forcefully.

“Nobody fights with my family and gets away with it,” Mr. Boswell hotly said.

“Oh, it’s never been about your family!” Mrs. Bell said angrily as she approached the proceedings, looking at her son. “Since I’ve been around you these past few days, it’s always been about your concerns, your pride, your plans; I’ve seen how you treat your family, especially your younger son, you’re an abuser Mr. Boswell. And while my son is here, you will not put him in danger.”

“What I do with my family is none of your concern, miss,” Sylvester Boswell said as he then refocused his attention on Elizabeth. “What your concern is, was to watch over my son. He’s supposed to be one of you and your inactions allowed his powers to be taken away. What use are you for this world if you won’t fight?” Mr. Boswell said.

“Mr. Boswell, you need to end this. Put the gun down,” Eli said, but Tyso’s dad continued.

“You all have the power, to end all of this. Use it!”

“It was never a question about who has the most power, it’s about who has the necessary ideology and responsibility to make this world want to emerge better than it was. I know, I was in Germany during its descent into darkness, a darkness that enveloped almost all of Europe,” Mr. Schumacher said.

“Don’t talk to me about your ideology, German. People like your wife had no issues doing what they did during the war; she’s probably even responsible for Eli’s situation back then,” Mr. Boswell said directly.

“You’re not going to get through to us holding a gun at people you disagree with,” Mrs. Bell said angrily.

“It worked for the medusas and getting rid of those Jedikiah lackeys at the farm,” Mr. Boswell contested.

“Let. Go. Of. The gun….now,” Elizabeth said as she slowly inched toward his direction. She had hoped by now that she was far enough away from the medusa, but she still didn’t have access to her special powers.

Mr. Boswell looked at the weapon he was holding, contemplating it for a second before looking back at Elizabeth. “Or what? What will you do? You don’t have your so-called special powers or you would’ve used them to take it from me by now, you can’t utilize violence, you won’t even fight; you would rather move away from the castle instead of defending it as your own. You think this Jedikiah and his cronies will allow you to run away? They’ll find you again, and my kid. Well, no more. It’s time all you wake up to the fact that this world will never allow for you to take over. Force works every time and- “

Mr. Boswell suddenly looked like he took ill as a stun gun effect surrounded him. Mr. Schumacher immediately grabbed the gun out of the man’s hand before he fell completely to the ground, quickly releasing the ammo magazine and clearing the weapon’s chamber. Elizabeth looked about and saw Muirne and Tyso, the latter who was holding a stun gun pointed directly at his own father. She could see the sadness and humiliation on his face as he slightly shook his head apologetically at her.

“TIM, matter transport Mr. Boswell directly to the medical portion of the Lab and place a sedative field around him,” Elizabeth said out loud so everyone could hear her unarguable terms.

|Transporting…now|

TIM said as the unconscious figure of Mr. Boswell disappeared from view. 

Tyso released a distressed sigh as he came up to Elizabeth. “I’m going to have TIM jaunt me back. I’m sure the family will have questions and I can keep them from getting underfoot.”

“I truly am sorry, Tyso,” Elizabeth said sadly.

The young gypsy boy shook his head. “It’s not your fault, Elizabeth. My dad…he’s just…he is the way he is.”

Before Elizabeth could say anything more to the emotionally exhausted teen, Tyso flicked on the matter transporter switch, not making eye contact with her as he disappeared. Elizabeth couldn’t help but feel so bad for the young teen about his dad’s actions.

[Elizabeth, Dr. Wilson needs you here asap. We have an interesting situation with a few of our attackers]

Andrew pathed.

[Will we need to have our stun guns ready?]

Elizabeth asked.

[Dr. Wilson doesn’t believe so. But we are going to have to make them…comfortable. She can explain when you jaunt here]

Andrew said.

Elizabeth looked towards Mike and asked him how he was doing.

“I’m fine. Hurts like crazy, though,” Mike said.

“It’s a clean shot, bullet passed on through. Nothing a little recovery and rest can’t handle. You’re young, you’ll heal up in no time,” Mr. Schumacher reassured him as he helped the young man up.

Mrs. Bell immediately hung on to her son as he was helped to his feet.

“Well, we can fix this quickly,” Elizabeth said.

“Can I try?” Muirne asked.

Elizabeth shook her head, her manner still serious. “No, I need for the rest of you to gather the civilians and take them to the Lighthouse with Dr. Wilson. Also, put the medusas in glass containers and place them in the cave, until we can deal with them appropriately when the time comes. We’ll meet all of you at the Lab, afterwards.”

As Maeve, Muirne, and Andrew went about to do what Elizabeth ordered them to do, Eli came up to her.

“Have you heard anything from the others, yet?”

“I haven’t, Eli. I just hope John and the others are able to get to our friends and these other captured people. We can always go after Jedikiah another time, it’s who is in immediate danger that I’m worried about. We’ll take care of Mike and the people here and then maybe, we’ll jaunt over there to help provide support,” Elizabeth said.

***

South Pacific Facility

Warren and Kim were focused straight ahead at the view in front of them, occasionally confirming their location with the electronic map shown holographically near the bottom of the cockpit window itself.

“Coming up on the island, cutting the engines,” Warren said.

“Hands on the telepathic pads,” Kim ordered.

John looked questionably at Autumn, who quietly explained that the three of them were telekinetically guiding the Starbird down to the island in a silent and stealthy way. 

“That’s amazing. You’ve all done this before,” John stated.

“No, we haven’t. This is the first time. It was something Staarla and Andrew suggested we try sometime. We figured now would be the appropriate moment to utilize this tactic,” Autumn said.

“And rightly so,” John said as he prepared to dispense with the last details of the rescue mission.

It was at that moment when John realized again, that he had no telepathic powers. Autumn handed him a mike that had been hanging from near her chair. John smiled appreciatively. He missed his abilities, but he insisted on coming along on this mission, as it was his fault for allowing these events to happen, his responsibility to bring back his people intact from whatever hell Jedikiah conceivably might be putting them in. A surprisingly annoyed look came to his features as he regarded the mike, his emotion coming to the fore, like he was supposed to be beneath this type of physical communication.

John gave the mike back to Autumn. “I can wait until Carol and Jennifer come back up to the upper level.”

It was relatively quiet as the scene in front of them was that of a rapidly approaching island. Warren and Kim continued to keep the Starbird in the air, until they came upon what looked to be an area with a few buildings and vehicles within its perimeter. They piloted the craft over and beyond the protected facilities boundaries, coming upon another open area within a kilometer away, landing so softly, the only sound and action being made was of the movement of trees and plants, as if from a lazy wind. 

There was immediate movement as everyone left the cockpits and went to the back part of the craft, retrieving tranquilizers, stun guns and stun rifles. Jennifer and Carol had just come up, quickly explaining to the others that everything in the lower deck was prepared and ready.

“Right then,” John watched his team look at him, physically acknowledging his words. “Our mission is multiple and on a time limit. First priority is to find Dana, Alexio, Hans and the retrieval of the missing people who have been captured here. Determined by safety and time, we can then proceed to capture Jedikiah and find out about his allies. We don’t know what technology Jedikiah or his people are using so we’re using these ear buds to keep in touch with each other; hopefully they’re unable to jam these signals also. Any medusas we encounter, we make them docile with the chemical, putting them to sleep essentially and weakening their radius of affecting our special powers. I know we’ve all been put through the wringer these recent days, but let’s keep our priorities straight and our minds clear. At this point, we can’t afford ill-conceived actions.”

“I’m not sure if Jedikiah or his minions will be too concerned about that last part, John,” Warren mentioned.

“I understand what you’re saying Warren. It’s why I’ve gone along with Kim’s suggestion and only broke us up in threes,” John said as he focused on Kim. “The quicker the mission time, the less groups needed to allow a quick recovery and retreat if needed.”

Kim nodded. “We have no idea what situation we’re coming into, with no idea of what added devices or equipment Jedikiah has acquired to stop us, besides what he’s already used against us; besides the obvious medusas and telepathy hearing devices Carol and Mike first encountered in Buenos Aires. We can consider this mission a success when we rescue our friends and these captured, mind-controlled individuals. We can fight Jedikiah and find out his plans another time if need be.”

Warren released a knowingly frustrated sigh. “Okay. Everyone has their ear buds in. If we can’t telepathically communicate, we can use these. As Kim explained earlier, hopefully they don’t have our frequency we’re using or are utilizing frequency jammers of some type.”

“Right then, let’s stop talking and get moving. Dana, Hans, and Alexio are waiting,” Stephen said anxiously.

“You know which sections of the island we have. Let’s go,” John said.

“Looks like we’ll find out if we have our special powers when we jaunt…if we’re able to,” Stephen said as he repositioned his weapons and proceeded to touch his jaunting band.

“Indeed,” Warren said as he imitated Stephen’s physical actions.

The two young adults disappeared from everyone’s view.

Kim and Jennifer were next, they would jaunt to the area suspected to have the mind-controlled people within captive quarters. Jennifer was doing her best to stay focused with what the plan was, but she couldn’t help but worry about her sister and another personal concern she had been having for the past few days since her journey with Carol and the others to Yrodan. 

“You good?” Kim asked as she nudged her back to the present.

“Yes, let’s go,” Jennifer replied automatically as she touched her jaunting band. A quick glance at her sister Carol told her that she had her support.

The two disappeared from the remaining four. 

Kenny came up to John. “Carol and I have learned a few tricks with our special powers in the past year. We can keep you safe as long as you stay near us. Although…you could still stay here and direct us from the Starbird.”

“Nothing doing, Kenny. I have to be out there. I’ll be fine,” John insisted as he strapped on a small backpack containing matter transporters.

“We’ll be in for a long run to the facility, so let’s get started. I’m sure there will be some medusas out there,” Carol said.

“Anything you want to add, Autumn?” Kenny asked his bond-sister.

“Just wishing I had my staff my bond-brother,” Autumn said.

Kenny and Carol smiled knowingly, memories of her skill with one coming to the fore. John had a curious look on his face.

“Staarla, you keep the Starbird safe and ready to go at a moment’s notice,” Autumn said.

|I shall engage and defend from anyone or anything not of our group|

The four looked at each other, making sure they had everything they needed, and then hurriedly left out the aerial craft.

***

Tied up in a windowed room, Dana, Alexio, and Hans could only look on helplessly at the group of people within the open room beneath them. With the medusas nearby, they couldn’t even jaunt down to at least check on them in their altered, mind-controlled state. 

“I don’t get it,” Alexio said. “All these people here and not one person who works from this facility. It’s almost like they abandoned the area.”

Han shook his head disbelievingly. “I have a hard time these cronies would leave their headquarters. There’s just too much here they would be leaving behind. Stuff they could use against us, I would think.”

“We can’t jaunt out, but I’m hoping my sister is coming with the cavalry,” Dana said.

Hans continued to look at the almost dozen people in the lower area. “They’re like zombies, they don’t know what to do…just wandering aimlessly around. What did Jedikiah do to them?”

A noise of electronic frequency interrupted their thoughts, they turned to a large monitor to see the face of the bearded Jedikiah. “Good afternoon, Tomorrow People. I trust your stay within our humble facility has been to your liking.”

Hans shook his head slowly. “Mein Gott, he really is crazy.”

“As you’ve no doubt learned by now, many of our associates are no longer on the island. Your likely suspicions regarding the emptiness of our headquarters are quite correct; added, there is a logical reason for their leave taking. This facility, which still houses many secrets that can be used by various governments, is set to be destroyed. My associates no longer have need for it; as our experiments and projects have been tendered and satisfied. So, know that in the near future, your kind will be liquidated from this miserable, backwater world. You now have choices to make. You can teleport…or jaunt, as you call it, off the island…be my guest. Or, you can find a way to save these guinea pigs who currently are within the throes of our mind control serum. My revenge will come to fruition on many fronts; one of them, being that I will hunt all of you down; myself and Dr. Rudolph Menze will utilize every weapon in our arsenal to see that you all suffer and pay for your arrogance and assumptions…if you don’t relinquish this world to us. Regardless, your kind will eventually pay the price for their assumptions and arrogance. You are doomed!”

“Carol was right,” Dana muttered. “He truly is mad nutter.” 

“Which is why we get out of here and take these people he’s controlling along with us, now,” Alexio said as he raised his hands in flourish, the rope which had previously tied his hands together behind his back, falling to the floor.

Dana burst out with a cheer. “You have your special powers back!”

Alexio continued to untie his remaining roped bonds before getting up and tending to Dana. “Nope. I just know about rope knots.”

Hans was moving restlessly. “We have to find a way to find this self-destruction bomb and get these people out of harm’s way.”

“No, we get the people out of here first. We don’t know when this bomb will go off and what the range would be; and while this Jedikiah may be mad, I don’t think he would lie about this specific action,” Alexio said as he finished freeing Dana and went on to release Hans.

Once the trio had their bonds untied, they went to the door to open it, but it wouldn’t budge.

“Locked from the outside,” Alexio said frustratingly.

“We go up through the window, I should be able to fit,” Dana said abruptly.

The two boys looked up in the direction she was focusing on, realizing there was a glass window, the length of the door at the top of it. They quickly clasped their hands together and gave Dana a boost to the top. For the next few seconds, they watched as she wriggled and wormed her way through the opening, hearing her feet on the other side of the door as she dropped down. The sound of the unlatching of the door immediately followed. The three quickly went to the edge of the banister, looking down below at the open area where the mind-controlled people were.

“It’s like the size of a basketball court,” Alexio muttered as he looked down below.

“I still don’t have any powers,” Hans said.

“Those medusas are around, obviously, but I don’t see them anywhere,” Dana said.

“Forget it, there’s a door on the far side we can escape from,” Alexio said as he pointed to the exit which was on the same floor as the individuals below.

“Right, we can get down there using those stairs,” Dana said as she proceeded to walk to the left in the direction of the steps which would lead them to the lower level.

Alexio and Hans quickly followed behind Dana, taking the steps two at a time, mostly. As they arrived at the floor level, an abruptly loud sound enveloped the silent environment, causing everyone to pause.

“What was that?” Hans asked.

The banging sound came again, but they could not determine the direction it was coming from.

“Weird, it’s coming from everywhere,” Dana said.

“Forget it! We need to get everyone out of here. I’ll go and get the doors open; you two help get these people to go in the right direction,” Alexio demanded as he semi-jogged to the exit door’s direction.

Dana and Hans meanwhile attempted to coax and bring the slowly roaming people out of whatever control they were under. 

“They’re moving around like zombies from Night of the Living Dead,” Hans commented as he struggled to move one of the people to the direction that the exit was at.

“As long as they don’t bite like them,” Dana remarked as she practically fought against her own person, pushing and shoving, before finally prompting him to move toward the doorway.

Another loud bang brought them out of their comments, until they realized it was only Alexio, who was using an object to force the door open.

“Stop!”

The voice was loud…booming, prompting even the dazed individuals to stop their slow moving and look in the direction of where the sound came from. Dana and Hans quickly regarded a person up on the balcony where they had just a few moments ago, had come from. He was standing there, his arms outstretched, like he was in mid jumping jack mode.

Another banging sound caught them unexpectedly, even more intense than before…and not stopping.

“Tomorrow People! I am Doctor Rudolph Menze. I have had the privilege to remain behind to stop you from contaminating our planet with your telepathic brethren!”

“Great, I wondered what had happened with that telepath-hating nutter,” Dana muttered.

“Come down and fight like a man, Menze!” Hans shouted back, his fist in the air.

“You know we can’t kill, right?” Dana reminded her friend.

“No, but we can knock him out, right?” Hans replied.

“Liquidate!!” Dr. Menze shouted.

“I’m really starting to question his sanity, also. Is everyone associated with Jedikiah on the deep end of insanity?” Alexio asked.

Dana heard Hans give an abrupt and startled yelp, turning her head, she realized he was attempting to get out of the arms of one of the mind-controlled individuals. The man had his arm around Hans’s neck and seemed to be doing what he could to choke the young teen. She suddenly had the image of Alexio being choked out by Jedikiah from her dream she had days ago, and went blank with intense fear. She suddenly heard Alexio yell to her and saw that he was on his knees and hands just behind the man choking Hans. Without thinking, she pushed both Hans and the individual back, the man losing his balance over Alexio’s movement and inadvertently releasing Hans to the side as they both tumbled over. 

Hans and Alexio quickly got up and formed near each other, beginning to realize that Dr. Menze had given the individuals the code word to come after them. They decided quickly to go back up the stairs where they had come from but observed quickly that medusas had been placed throughout any potential escape paths.

“Damn! We’re surrounded!” Alexio said out loud.

“Let them go, you nutter!” Dana yelled out to Dr. Menze, recovering from her reactive freeze from just seconds ago.

The banging, which was heard earlier came about again, but this time, continued to increase in quantity and intensity.

“I’m getting a bad feeling about this,” Hans said as he continued to back up with his friends towards the distant wall, still being stalked by the mind-controlled people and half a dozen medusas.

“And now, before you three go the way of the dodo…it is my pleasure…and honor, to introduce you to the intellect, who has brought this grand plan to fruition. I present to you…the Lord Sogguth’s greatest ally…Jedikiah!”

The banging continued in intensity until a different loud noise emerged from across the room where the trio of telepaths were at. The appearance of a silver robot emerged from the destroyed, self-made entrance.

“What is that?” Alexio asked in shock.

“That’s Jedikiah,” Dana said, a rising panic beginning to develop within, memories of her dream of Alexio’s death coming back to the fore.

The trio continued to move back away from the mind-controlled individuals and the medusas.

“I think I liked him better looking like some bearded and grumpy old fart,” Hans remarked.

“Guys, we need to get out of here,” Alexio reminded his friends.

“I think our options have run out,” Hans said.

“I’m feeling the effects of these medusas, this is not going well,” Dana added.

Hans didn’t have to be a telepath to realize that Dana was scared of this shape-changing robot, whose sister had had numerous encounters with. He grasped her hand to bring her back to clarity, refusing to allow her rising fear to envelop her. 

“Prepare to make acquiescence with whatever foul god you worship telepaths, and ready yourselves to accept your predetermined fate!” Dr Menze cried out.

A sudden noise in the direction of the door Alexio had tried to open earlier made everyone pause to regard it. The door opened and half a dozen people came racing through. The male voice giving orders was familiar and immediately, stun gun effects enveloped the mind-controlled individuals, causing them to slowly slump to the floor. The medusas instantly sprang into action, abandoning their prey and going toward their more immediate threat.

“Kim and Jennifer, take out the medusas!”

The trio quickly realized it was John who was giving out the orders. Dana recognized her sisters, who were using what appeared to be some type of unique weapon against the medusas, who she heard cry out before abruptly stopping their attack, shrinking back down to less than half their size, soon after. Dana couldn’t help but have tears of joy form from her eyes as both Carol and Jennifer came up to her and enveloped her in a strong group hug. 

While the Hathaway sisters were having their quick and impromptu reunion, Autumn called out to Kenny to place a stun shot toward Dr. Menze. Kenny shot up but the scientist quickly evaded the stun image, running away and out through a door from his floor level.

Meanwhile, Kim and John were about to go after Jedikiah, but were stopped by his sudden disappearance, making them halt in their tracks.

“This place has matter transportation technology,” Kim commented.

“Right, or Jedikiah has his own mode of transportation; this means that Staarla and the Starbird could be in danger if those two can teleport anywhere,” John said.

Hans and Alexio quickly came up to John and Kim, fear and concern in their eyes.

“Are you two okay? Jedikiah didn’t hurt you, did he?” John asked.

“We’re fine, but we need to get out of here. Dr. Menze, the crazy one that Kenny tried to stun but escaped, he said that this place is rigged to blow up. We have to get these people out of here, now,” Hans said.

“Do we have enough matter transporters on us? How many people are here?” Kim asked as she quickly looked at the unconscious individuals.

“We don’t have enough, and it’ll take at least a few minutes for them to recover,” John said as he looked around at each other. “We’ll have to matter transport without any of us going with them. We’ve already got the coordinates set for just this type of situation.”

“We still will not have enough,” Alexio said as he took a few transporters from Carol.

“We will, I’ll be giving up mine,” John quickly said as he looked at Kenny. “Kenny, you’re the only one that’s fastest and knows where the Starbird is, how long do you think it’ll take for you to reach it if you don’t have your special powers?”

Kenny responded immediately. “Through all that jungle and assuming there are still medusas creeping around, might be able to get there in ten minutes.”

“I’m sure I can keep up with you, I’ve got one of the fastest run times at my school,” Alexio added.

John quickly came up to the young teen. “Here, take this tranquilizer, this will pacify the medusas, all you have to do is put the dart in here and cock it back. Just like a tranquilizer gun. You already know how to use a stun gun in case you run into anyone you don’t recognize.”

Alexio understood as Kenny began to pull on him. “C’mon then, let’s see if you can keep up.”

John watched as the two telepaths quickly ran out to the other end of the open area and out the door.

Kim reached toward her ear and attempted to contact the only two telepaths who weren’t where they were, but only getting static. “Can’t get ahold of either Stephen or Warren.”

“Keep trying Kim, we’ll start to put the matter transporters on,” Autumn said as she followed John’s movement.

Everyone was busy wrapping the old-style matter transporters around each unconscious individuals’ waist; making sure the coordinates and data were set correctly.

Kim tried again to raise Warren and Stephen but still came up short. She instead decided to contact Staarla.

|I can hear you, Kim|

Kim was relieved she had made the connection. “Staarla, get ready to receive a dozen unconscious people in the Starbird.”

|Affirmative. I’ll expand the jaunting pad in the lower level to receive multiple entities|

“Kenny and Alexio should hopefully be there to help out within the next ten minutes,” Kim added.

“Still can’t get ahold of Warren or Stephen?” Carol asked as she tightened a matter transporter on one of the unconscious individuals.

“I can’t. I hope they’re okay,” Kim said worriedly.

“I’m sure they’re fine. After we get everyone to the Starbird, we’ll leave the facility and try and find them,” John said.

“Shouldn’t we try and find out what Jedikiah and his friends have been up to?” Hans asked.

“No, we have no idea when this building is supposed to be destroyed. Without any knowledge or time of what they’re using to initiate this, I feel we’ve more than extended our welcome here. Okay, final check on the coordinates and we’re set,” John said.

Kim touched her earpiece again. “Staarla, are you able to scan for explosives in the facility?”

|Standby|

Staarla said.

Kim nervously looked around, hoping to see Stephen or Warren coming from somewhere…anywhere. She glanced back at the people in front of her, watching all three Hathaway sisters working together and verifying the matter transporters were on their proper settings.

|Kim, I have finished the scan. There are indeed, explosives throughout the area where you and the others are occupying. I believe there are enough to level the entire building. I am getting readings of some type of chemical buildup within these explosives. I believe they will go off at any time now. The Starbird is parked far enough away to not be damaged by the upcoming explosion|

Kim heard John’s confirmation that the people were ready to be transported.

“Staarla, did you hear that? The people are prepared. Standby to receive them,” Kim said.

|Affirmative|

The group collectively touched the button on each matter transporter, prompting each individual to disappear from view. Within the next few seconds, the hurried telepaths continued to observe, until the last person had been transported.

Kim put her hand back to her ear. “How we looking, Staarla? Everyone safe and accounted for?”

|That is affirmative, Kim. Indeed, a few have already started to regain consciousness…Kim, there’s a massive physical reaction originating from within the lower levels. You must jaunt, now!|

The seven telepaths looked wide eyed at each other as they attempted to utilize their special powers, but they still remained.

“Forget it! We’ll have to run for it!” John ordered as he made physical motions for everyone to leave.

The group quickly got their heads in order and began their run towards the doors. Once outside, they continued to run down the path which John and the others had used earlier. 

“John! I think my special powers have- “

The explosion was one of a terrific sounding blast as heat, fire and a strange colored smoke, expanded in all directions, enveloping the young people running, desperate to escape the blast.

***

Stephen. Stephen.

The young man of nineteen opened his eyes to the familiar feminine voice. The light shown in his eyes and he kept hearing a loud ringing in his ears. He continued to hear his name and was thinking that it was Jennifer calling out to him. He shut his eyes tightly, rubbing them, and opened them again. The vision of what he was seeing began to focus, and there was a shape above him, a human shape. The voice was demanding for him to wake up, but now developing with a much deeper voice. Male. The figure finally came into focus, and he found himself looking up at the concerned visage of Warren.

“Stephen, can you hear me?”

Stephen automatically nodded his head, which continued to hear a ringing within and felt very numb. His eyes finally regained proper focus of his friend.

“Yeah…I’m fine…I think,” Stephen confusedly said.

Stephen was slowly helped up into a sitting position, recognizing the worried look on Warren’s features.

“Where are we? We were in the facility and now…we’re outside? Did we jaunt?”

Warren shook his head. “I think we got caught up in the explosion. But the building isn’t gone. Looks like some kind of gas has been released. Luckily, it’s blowing in the other direction, away from us at the moment.”

Stephen looked in the direction that Warren was pointing at, the facility which they had been able to sneak into earlier.

“How did we get way out here?” Stephen asked.

“Honestly, and this is just a theory; I think the explosion caught the medusas first, allowing us a split second to access our special powers, I’m pretty sure we reflexively jaunted out of harm’s way,” Warren explained.

Stephen could feel the soreness in most of his body. “I get the feeling we still weren’t quick enough to evade much of the explosion.”

Warren nodded as he slowly helped Stephen to his feet. After they checked over each other to make sure they were intact, Warren spied a small box next to a tree. Retrieving it, he opened it up to see a small film container.

“Well, don’t know what facility information is on this, but I sure hope it’s worth taking and bringing along,” Warren said.

Stephen nodded as he memory of the past few minutes started to come back to him. “Right, we were looking for any type of info on this place.”

[[We also got our powers back, apparently]]

Stephen went wide eyed with recognition when he heard Warren’s voice in his head.

[Fantastic!]

“I haven’t been able to contact anyone else and my earpiece is gone; leading me to believe that there are still medusas around somewhere. I just hope they weren’t caught up in the explosion,” Warren said worriedly.

Stephen touched his ear, still feeling the ear piece within. “John…can you hear me? John, Kim…Jennifer…is anyone out there?”

The ear piece suddenly began to heat up and within a few seconds, Stephen yelped and snatched it out of his ear, throwing it to the ground in front of him. The technical device began to smoke and started a small fire which caused it to devour itself quickly.

“So much for that,” Warren said as he looked towards the horizon, seeing a familiar aerial craft in the distance. “If we do have our abilities, let’s jaunt over to the Starbird. We can have Staarla do a scan on where everyone is. It’ll be quicker than looking individually and physically.”

Stephen worriedly gave Warren a look. “You don’t think…”

“No, they’re not. Don’t even consider that. They’re fine, as long as we get going and use the equipment on the Starbird, we can find them, soon,” Warren said.

Stephen nodded, but just as he was about to touch his jaunting band, he saw a shape in familiar colors. His eyes widened in fear.

“Jennifer!” discernment gave way to a desperate panic at the unmoving figure of the young teen as he started to run towards her.

Warren snapped his head toward Stephen’s panicked cry as the young man raced toward the still body of the unconscious teen. He quickly caught up to him as Stephen literally crashed to the ground next to her, already attempting to wake her up. 

Stephen was calling out to her but she was still unresponsive. He quickly took a pulse and could not feel anything, he checked for breathing…there was none. But there was blood everywhere on her chest region and on her backside. Before Stephen could do anything, Warren quickly looked at her back, inspecting for any kind of exit wound. 

“By the position of the entrance and exit, must’ve pierced her heart, thankfully whatever it was went completely through her. We should be able to heal her, as long as it’s nothing complicated,” Warren quickly said.

Warren and Stephen hovered their hands over Jennifer’s chest as their hands glowed. Telekinetically, they were able to psychically feel the damage, which thankfully, wasn’t complicated at all; just one hole within her heart where the object had gone through. The two young men were quickly able to repair the biological damage. 

Afterwards, there were no words between them as they instinctively went about to use life reviving techniques on the young girl after they used their healing abilities to close and repair the wound. Time seemed to focus and stay on this particular moment as the only sound in the area was of applied pressure on chest and life-giving air being breathed into their friend’s lungs. Stephen’s attention was razor sharp as he managed to have a controlled panic working for him. His actions on reviving his dear friend were focused, active, and direct as he continued to pass along his life-giving breath to whom he considered, at that moment, the most important person to him. Warren was strictly involved, keeping track of the amount of strength and timing needed to assist his friend in bringing back Jennifer’s heartbeat. He couldn’t help but sense the fear and terror which came unbidden from Stephen. Not wanting to look at the distress on his friend’s face, he focused on Jennifer, working at getting her heart started again. No words, other than the specific CPR and mouth-to-mouth information required for this desperate action. 

Stephen inwardly chided himself to stay focused with his forced breathing to bring Jennifer back. He hated that he noticed how the environmental background was quiet…a low breeze moving subtlety through the air…leaves moving with each slight gust….so normal…

Jennifer released an explosive sound of inhaled air as her body greedily took in as much life giving air as possible; her body reacting by lifting up her head and upper torso partly, before threatening to crash down on the ground, if not for Stephen unthinking reaction by putting a supporting arm behind her to slowly set her back on the ground.

For the following time, all that was heard was loud and recovering breathing from all three telepaths, silently thankful they were able to enjoy this so simple action of being alive among each other. Stephen, Jennifer, and Warren continued to allow this precious time to play out for as long as possible, quietly, as if fearful that any words spoken would force them to be brought back to their ongoing and current, overall situation.

“I need to sit up,” Jennifer quietly said.

Stephen gently raised the young teen up to a sitting position, watching her reaction with guarded reservation.

“You gave us a bit of a scare, Jennifer,” Warren remarked with an exhausted, but elated look.

Jennifer gave him a grateful look before observing Stephen, who also had that exact look which Warren had.

“Yes…I can see that,” Jennifer said as she continued to watch Stephen.

“How did you get here?” Warren asked.

Jennifer could only shake her head. “I must’ve jaunted. I mean, we couldn’t jaunt because the medusas were still nearby so we were forced to make a run for it. I was the last one out and then I heard the explosion…we must’ve made it out of range of the medusas and I automatically jaunted. I managed to get out that my special powers had returned, I hope they heard me. I got here and felt something painful on my chest and next thing I know…I’m waking up with you two hovering over me.”

Stephen smiled, a tearful but grateful look in his eyes as he turned to Warren. “Your early studies in anatomy paid off. Maybe you should reconsider about getting your medical degree after all.”

Warren shook his head. “You could do it too, Stephen, if you had the training. The ATP Squad studied and practiced a lot about levels of our healing abilities. Takes more than just knowledge to be a doctor, elements of personality and attitude which I don’t believe I have anymore, or even had in the first place.”

A faint yell and shout came from an area in front of them, prompting Warren to bring himself to his feet, bringing an abrupt end to a still uncomfortable and personal topic of discussion he absolutely did not want to go into.

“Sounded like it came from the direction where the Starbird is. I’m going to jaunt down there, you two, get there when you can,” Warren said as he briefly appreciated the developing endearment of his two friends towards each other, before disappearing from their view.

Stephen and Jennifer regarded the other for a bit, showing obvious signs of relief. Jennifer made a motion to come to her feet, helped by Stephen. She then stopped, mentally checking her physical state.

“Just some soreness here and there. Ugh, won’t be wearing this shirt anytime soon. Should be shipshape in a bit,” Jennifer jokingly said.

“We’ll take it slow. No need to jaunt until you’re mentally up for it,” Stephen said.

There were more sounds coming from where Warren had jaunted to. Jennifer looked at Stephen, who was also distracted by the noise coming from ahead.

“I don’t think we’re going to have much of a choice. Let’s start walking and give me a minute to recuperate before we jaunt, yeah?” Jennifer commented.

“Two minutes,” Stephen said sternly.

Jennifer regarded the caring and anxious tone on her friend’s intense looking face. “Yes sir.”

Jennifer allowed herself to gently be assisted within Stephens helping arms as they walked slow and focused toward the Starbird.

***

Warren had jaunted into the middle of chaos once he appeared near the Starbird. Hearing shots from some type of ballistic weapon, he immediately ducked behind a few outcroppings of rock and sand for cover; not that it would’ve done him any good, as he had no idea where the shots were coming from. He quickly looked about and saw a body on the ground near where the Starbird’s ramp would usually be when lowered. He inwardly cursed as he realized another personal failure at keeping noncombatants safe from harm. He heard a shout and turned another direction to see Kenny and Alexio also had taken cover. 

[[Kenny, Alexio…can you hear me?]]

Warren pathed quickly.

[Barely! The medusas are close enough to tamper with our telepathy]

Alexio pathed.

[Warren, we can’t jaunt, but if you can help cause more of a distraction, I can get inside the Starbird…eate a divers…]

Kenny tried to tell telepathically to Warren.

Warren got Kenny’s attention, showing a hand signal that he was ready to instigate the younger teen’s plan, who then proceeded to shout an order to Alexio. Warren and Alexio both fired their stun guns and rifles toward where the shots were originating from.

Seeing that the two telepaths got the sniper’s attention, Kenny rushed toward the Starbird, hoping against hope that Staarla was watching and would bring the ramp down. As he approached, his wishes were answered as the ramp began its slow descent to the ground. Kenny practically leaped onto it just as a bullet hit part of the metal railing near his head, dispersing small metal fragments within his head range. Kenny then quickly pulled on the lone body, dragging it quickly up the ramp. He heard a groan and immediately realized that this individual was not dead, thankfully. Unfortunately, he had no time to really check on the man.

“Staarla, fire up the port side weapon!”

Staarla had barely materialized where Kenny was when she immediately acknowledged his order and proceeded to turn the weapons bubble on. The young teen was partially taken off-guard to find many of the formerly mind-controlled individuals’ already on their feet. Staarla had been attempting to ease their fears regarding what had been going on and the perceived loss of one of their own, whom he immediately ordered to check and care for, prompting him to possibly use his healing powers to set the individual right. However, the sudden sound of faint bullets ricocheting off the aerial craft quickly changed his priorities and he climbed the metal ladder to the cockpit level, quick pacing toward the rear of the ship before coming to the short hallway leading to the weapons bubble. 

Kenny literally fell into the seat, unlocking the safety so the chair could swing where needed. He knew whereabouts the shots were coming from and he switched on the tracker, hoping to find the person responsible for the almost murder of the non-combatants from earlier. He viewed the terrain through the telescopic lens and found whom he was searching for. It looked like one of the facilities associates he had briefly encountered and fired at when John’s group first invaded the facility. It looked like he had matter transported out of the building, trying to get to the Starbird for whatever reason.

“Jedikiah’s goon…well, let’s see how you like this,” Kenny angrily muttered.

The young teen flipped through a few energy levels before finally finding the one he wanted. He knew he couldn’t kill the man, but he could definitely put that person out of commission for a bit. Kenny flipped the safety off and proceeded to fire a substantially strong level of sonic pulse directly at his target. He observed as the pulse hit its mark, making the person fly back at least fifteen feet. Kenny fired a few more times around the target, taking out a few trees and leveling the area a bit, more to block the man’s viewing target range then to take him out. Kenny looked through the telescopic monitor, seeing close enough to know that the man was just unconscious and knocked out. Kenny leaned back in the chair as he put the safety back on, releasing a satisfied breath. 

[Warren, Alexio…can you hear me?]

Kenny called out.

Both of his friends pathed back to him, assuring him that they were okay. Kenny watched through the bubble as Warren and Alexio began using their tranquilizers against the remaining medusas in the distance. He shut his eyes, rubbing at them tiredly. He released a long yawn, exhaustion threatening to overtake him. He abruptly moved off the chair; he still had to find out where John and the others were. 

|Kenny, where are you going?|

Staarla asked.

“There’s still work to be done, Staarla. John and the others haven’t been heard from since the explosion. I’m starting to fear the worst. Keep our guests comfortable; I’m hoping it won’t be too long before we can leave here,” Kenny explained.

|Before you go, I’m getting a message from Elizabeth|

Staarla said.

“Are they okay?” Kenny said with some concern as the image of his own family came to his mind.

|Elizabeth has stated they are fine. The battle was quick and no one was killed, although they did have some issues with Tyso’s father. She states that your mother, Dr. Wilson, has discovered a rather interesting and unexpected side effect from the particular mind serum given to the invaders. She was wondering if the people here have experienced this same outcome|

Kenny was getting a bit impatient. “Not sure what you’re talking about Staarla; maybe you can do a quick medical scan of everyone, to make sure they’re okay. I need to help the others find John and his group.”

|I shall do what I can, Kenny. I will also activate the biological scanners to find John’s group. Also, I shall put some soothing music on for our guests|

Staarla said.

Kenny was a bit cynical about the type of music Staarla would have them listen to. Her choice of songs sometimes ranged along the spontaneous and erratic. But he also knew that the AI would keep to her program regarding the safety and comfort of these people they were responsible for.

“Sounds good, Staarla. We’ll be in touch soon; let us know where John and the others are.”

Kenny jaunted out the Starbird and reappeared on the ground, just in time to see Stephen and Jennifer coming toward the area, being greeted by Warren and Alexio. It was just at that moment when Jedikiah, in his original robot form, appeared within a matter transporter effect and struck Warren with such force that the young man went down. Alexio quickly fired his stun gun, which didn’t affect Jedikiah at all, who quickly knocked the weapon out of the teen’s hands and wrapped him in a chokehold from behind. Stephen and Jennifer were shouting at Jedikiah to let the boy go.

“Come here, Kenny! I do see you and I will break this boy’s neck if you don’t come into better view of my vision!” Jedikiah ranted out.

Kenny quickly debated within himself on whether he could use his special powers, particularly his telekinesis on the crazed, shape changing robot. But one look at how tightly he held Alexio around the neck, and Stephen’s anxious-filled focus, was all he needed to stand down on that specific plan. He quickly walked to where he was facing opposite of Stephen and Jennifer, just within the robot’s vision range. Alexio was still attempting to release himself from Jedikiah’s vice-like grip around his neck.

[Alexio…you need to stop. You’re just going to hurt yourself]

Stephen pathed.

Alexio ceased what he was doing, but still couldn’t help but move, as Jedikiah continued to have the boy held in such an unbalanced way, his toes barely touching the ground, struggling to stay somewhat stable and upright.

The humid environment was filled with tension, fear, and anxiety. The telepaths knew that for now, Jedikiah held them in place, but it wouldn’t last long. 

Stephen’s major concern at that moment was to somehow get Jedikiah to release his neopath. He had really developed a rapport with him and the newer telepaths, seeing to their training and he wasn’t about to shirk his responsibility for the teen’s well-being.

“I’m not sure what you want, Jedikiah, but if you’re insisting on using a hostage, take me instead. We have a history. You’ve been a bane in my existence since I became a Tomorrow Person…just you and me. Let’s settle this!”

He wasn’t certain if his words affected Jedikiah, being in his robot image, one could not tell of any reaction he would outwardly display. However, it was noticeable enough that he slightly released his choking grip on Alexio and continued to stare at Stephen. He then changed his appearance to that which everyone was more familiar with, that of a much older man with a beard, displaying his crazed and mad emotion on his face.

“Yes…yes, we do have a history Stephen. I was there when you first broke out. I was there when I killed you with Rabowski’s ray. I was there for all our engagements with each other. On the contrary, you’ve been the bane of my existence, Stephen. But in many ways, I’ve already taken you out of the equation. You and your insignificant other,” Jedikiah seethed with apparent pain as he abruptly hit the side of his head with his hand a few times.

Stephen automatically took a protective stance with Jennifer, unconsciously placing himself a bit in front of her. 

“This island….so many memories. So many experiments on telepaths throughout the years. So much information gleaned from the trials, tests, and results….so much data to destroy you all with!!”

[He truly is mad]

Kenny pathed.

“That’s correct! I am mad! I’m mad that I ever involved myself in your situations! Your double dealings! Your betrayals! You see, I remember…I remember everything! Everything of the lies your Federation is still too cowardly to admit to! My people have been practically destroyed by your sanctimonious and stringent rules and policy! All of the local five galaxies are mad, and we will stop all of you! I have and will do everything in my power to make you telepaths pay the price for your original sins! I will make sure your sins destroy you all! You’re all dead to me…do you hear!? Everything you know has been liquidated! And I helped make it happen! Your delusional younger images will not work on me…I will destroy you all!!

[Now!]

Jedikiah had only a moment to raise his eyes in surprise by Stephen’s telepathic yell he had heard electronically, before he suddenly felt Alexio literally torn from his arms. It was only a scant second later when he realized that his arms had been ripped from his torso, wires and metal exposed. He heard another metallic crunching sound from below and realized that his legs had also been ripped from his lower half. Precious fluids infrequently spraying out from where his limbs had been connected. Within the next second, he had realized he was suspended in the air, no doubt, held telekinetically by his hated, lifelong enemies.

“You’re done, Jedikiah!” Stephen proclaimed. “You’ll terrorize us and innocents no more!”

Seeing Jedikiah’s human visual body torn apart and hovering in the air, Alexio was reminded of a grotesque doll which a young child with no sense of empathy would have done and vandalized in anger against a sibling who had wronged him. He felt it would’ve been a more revolting sight if there had been real blood coming out instead of the clear, biological fluid continuing to spurt out from where his limbs were previously.

Kenny quickly moved to Alexio, who had landed near Warren. He made sure Alexio was free of the metallic robot arms of Jedikiah, before attempting to bring Warren to consciousness.

“Make sure you focus your telekinesis on him. Right now, it’s the only thing keeping Jedikiah from pursuing any course of action,” Kenny ordered Stephen and Jennifer as he used his powers to wake Warren up.

“Yeah, no problem with that,” Alexio said determinedly as he absently rubbed his neck before adding his own telekinetic powers to assist the others. He had seen how evil Jedikiah was, much like members of his government or the people who kidnapped children and adults in the middle of the night, and he wasn’t about to allow this villain to escape justice.

Stephen still kept his focus on the crazed shape changing robot while peripherally seeing and hearing Warren muttering something.

“What’s happened?” Warren asked as he tried quickly to get an overall sense of what was going on.

“Jedikiah got the drop on you from a matter transporter, but we stopped him cold. Can you get to your feet? Kenny asked.

Warren nodded automatically. He was still a bit groggy but pushed himself to come back to his focused senses. He began to contribute his own telekinesis to the captured Jedikiah. At first, he felt like he was being pushed back from his telekinetic commitment. He stood up and pursued this course of action more purposely, but felt the same pushback, more strongly now. It was familiar…

Warren snapped his head toward Jennifer, who had a deadly and dark emotion developing on her countenance. 

“Jennifer…no. You don’t have to do this!”

Stephen and Kenny looked at Warren with momentary confusion, believing that he had maybe suffered head trauma of some type, but then they also felt telekinetically pushed back from their activity keeping Jedikiah captured. Alexio yelled out demanding what was going on as he also was telekinetically pushed away. They quickly regarded Jennifer, Kenny’s eyes widened with fear and concern.

“Oh no, Jennifer!”

“No more,” Jennifer said with a surprisingly soft tone to her voice.

Stephen came as close to her as was possible, as she also had a telekinetic bubble around her, not letting anyone physically near her.

“We…I can’t allow him to live. He’ll just come after us and kill anyone who stands in his way. It has to end today,” Jennifer said with tears developing in her eyes.

“I can’t argue with that,” Alexio added.

Stephen was confused to the current proceedings. He looked desperately at Warren and Kenny for any answers, any explanation of what was going on.

“Stephen. Jennifer is what the upper echelons of the Federation would call a Stinger. There are only half of one percent of telepaths in the Federation who have this ability. They can consolidate every ounce of their special powers into one massive burst of energy, directed at an individual…killing them. But at the loss of their special powers and eventual madness because they went beyond the Prime Barrier, or the immediate cost of their own life. They were usually used to take out a viopath if the threat to the Federation was so great from one,” Warren explained.

Stephen’s distressed look focused squarely on Warren and Kenny. “You knew…you both knew. How…do John and the other…know? Jennifer, are you being forced to do this? Don’t…”

The aura of power Jennifer was developing was of a type that no one had felt or seen before coming from a telepath. 

“Jennifer….you don’t need to do this,” Warren said as he walked up as much as he could to Jennifer. “I understand why you believe this has to happen. Jedikiah has taken much from us and hurt us in ways that no other enemy has, but we’ve physically taken him out of commission now…you can stop.”

“He’ll never stop,” Jennifer said in a voice that was slightly deeper in tone and more threatening sounding.

“Then let me do the deed. I’m half viopathic, I can initiate this,” Warren said with a controlled sounding voice.

Stephen was intently staring at Jennifer, hoping she would do as Warren said; Kenny was watching Jedikiah, who was shaking his metal head, seemingly induced in some kind of pain.

“He’s suffering,” Kenny plainly stated.

“Good!” Alexio retorted. “Let him experience what he dealt to others.”

“Enough, Alexio!” Stephen yelled in response.

“He’s right!” Jennifer said with focused intensity. “He’s right, look at what this maniac has done…to us, to the people in the Starbird, to the people he never knew who have paid the price for his vengeance just because they happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. To the dozen potential telepaths who died. He even biologically manipulated the medusas to cause more harm, killing them when they were done. To John and Tyso, he took away their special powers. To Warren and Kim, he almost killed them with a combination of medusas and barlumin fired from orbit. To Carol…Dana, my parents’ home that we’ve lived in forever, destroyed….to Stephen…always Stephen…he can’t be allowed…he shouldn’t be allowed…to live.”

“You’re doing this out of vengeance, Jennifer. That will not end well, listen to me. I know. I know the hurt you’re feeling, I know this awesome burning of vengeance and how that feels so good, I get it. But you’re better than this…I need you to be better than this,” Warren practically pleaded.

Jedikiah was beginning to struggle and make incoherent noise. Whatever Jennifer was doing to him, he was obviously feeling its painful effects.

Jennifer glanced at Warren, a sympathetic tone coming to her eyes. “You’ve changed so much since you came back.”

Stephen and Kenny called out to Jennifer to stop as the presence of her collected power was beginning to be felt physically and mentally also.

Jedikiah was continuing to rant, literally challenging Jennifer to go forward with the deed. “Do it! You hypocrite! Kill me! You telepaths pride yourselves on your pseudo pacificism, but in the end, you do what all sentient creatures will do to survive…you will betray everything of your ideology to maintain your control!”

Stephen was about to continue to force Jennifer to break off her attack of Jedikiah but was held fast by Warren.

“What are you doing!? We have to stop her!” Stephen cried.

“You can’t or you’ll kill her, it’s too late,” Warren struggled with his friend.

“What do you mean?”

Warren spoke fast but continued to bound up Stephen in an old wrestling hold. “Stingers have to go through a step by step process with their minds and body. If she’s forced to stop suddenly, her body and mind will shut down and she will die. She’s too far along and only she can have the will to stop herself now…we can’t do anything about it, Stephen.”

Stephen felt Warren loosen his hold and he unexpectedly and savagely pushed the young man away, anger burning within his tear-stained eyes at his explanation. “Jennifer…please…I can’t lose you…don’t.”

“Yes! Kill me Jennifer, do not hesitate. Finish the deed that Elizabeth and the twins could not! Look at them, so ignorantly unaware of your power! Finish it!” Jedikiah screamed.

Kenny looked to where Jedikiah’s vocal direction was with his latest crazy rant, to see Elizabeth, Maeve, Muirne, Mike, and Andrew hastily coming toward them. It also looked like they were a bit distracted with keeping the still recovering individuals which Jedikiah and Dr. Menze had kept captured, from getting too close to the proceedings. 

Warren and Stephen also saw their recently arrived friends and ran to them quickly. 

“What’s Jennifer doing to Jedikiah?” Elizabeth asked with fear in her voice.

“Elizabeth,” Stephen practically pleaded to his friend. “She’s going to kill herself by killing Jedikiah.”

“Dear God,” Elizabeth cried out in quiet-sounding horror.

Mike, Maeve and Muirne could only look on in shock at the activity going on in front of them. Andrew quickly went into a run to attempt to save his friend, but Stephen was quicker as he caught Andrew’s arm.

“It’s too late! She’s too far in!” Stephen warned.

The anxiety and fear being felt by everyone was palpable as they could feel Jennifer’s power continue to rise, and there was nothing they could do to stop their friend from her final and purposeful intention.

“Do it, you insignificant telepath. Do it, kill me! Be assured…I will not hesitate to kill your family and loved ones and have you watch before I dispense with you, if you don’t…NOW DO IT!!”

“NO!!”

A new and familiar voice shouted above the emotional and vocal chaos of Jedikiah and for a second, all eyes turned…to see John and his group coming down the way. Kenny hurriedly observed they looked haggard and dirty from being near the explosion from earlier but it looked like they were none the worse for wear. John, Carol, Dana, Autumn, Hans, and Kim came toward the area the standoff was still going on at.

Carol had a terrified look on her face when she realized what her sister was working on doing, Dana unsure of what was happening.

The entire environment was filled with anxious anticipation for what would develop next.

“John, if you’re going to say something, do it now. She’s near the point of no return. I can’t get her to stop,” Stephen warned.

John felt all eyes on him. He looked back at them, everyone expecting him to take the responsibility needed to...what? And then it all came to him, like an epiphany. Everything he had been working toward with the Tomorrow People, all the lessons, conflicts, experiences of these past six plus years when he personally leveled up to prompt the Tomorrow People into becoming this planet’s best hope for its salvation…and peace. After his own recent, personal torture at the hands of the Tomorrow People’s greatest enemy and the intense war he had waged and committed against them, pushing them to the bare edge of…he could finally say these words. His mind was racing, attempting to come up with the words which he could only feel at that time; he knew they would sound haphazard, but he had a duty to explain to Jennifer.

“Jennifer….we don’t kill, even if we have the capacity and capability…we don’t kill. This has nothing to do with our genetic disposition…our Prime Barrier. Our goal has always been to be mankind’s next step in human evolution. We can’t just be that in the biological sense. We have to embrace that we are better at solving conflict through more qualitative means, without needing to resort to violence and the philosophy of war. Revenge, retaliation…these are not to be our ideology. We don’t base our actions out of a pursuit for authoritative control, power, or conquest….but to show that we can be so much more for humanity. We have our responsibility to use our minds, our creativity, our intellect..our hearts, even….to display to the world that we are the better path…the unique path to bringing peace to the world. We can’t do this if we cannot even prove this for ourselves, and the up and coming telepaths on the verge of breaking out. We must show them, these neopaths…and mankind, that we can walk down that differing road to true peace and this has to start with ourselves. With everything which everyone here has experienced for almost a decade, as individuals and as a group against Jedikiah, governments, aliens who want to take over the world for some reason or ally themselves with a government entity, we have continued to choose a way to overcome these obstacles using our gifts. I will not deny, what we have all experienced for the past few weeks has been nothing short of a war, a personal war perpetrated by a being who would stop at nothing to defeat and destroy us. I make no illusions, that he will not be the first and certainly will not be the last to cross swords with us. Jedikiah has pursued this course of action to annihilate us and I can recognize the suffering he has inflicted on us all; and there can be no forgiveness for his actions, but we do not have the luxury of proceeding down this vindictive and violent road as he had…that same road which our world’s governments have initiated time and time again. I make no qualms, I also personally have suffered under Jedikiah’s abuse and torment these past few weeks, and I beseech you to listen to me now; when I state, that Jedikiah should be allowed to expire on his own. Allow this individual, who had purposefully used his intellect and purpose to go down a far more vicious, malicious and shadowy path, to expire; not out of a sense of sympathy, ignorance, or revenge, but out of a sense of high integrity. Right now, at this moment, this isn’t about the galaxies, the Federation, or even us…we each have to desire to be our true best. To model our true beliefs; as a group, or individually, for a potential proper future for everyone on this planet. Our very core of being a Tomorrow Person is on the line…and we must choose here, and now…our true ideological conviction. Jennifer, you’ve started this action, and only you can end it; only you…now…can prove that the Tomorrow People can be worthy of accepting this exceptional responsibility for mankind.”

Jennifer felt the truth in John’s words, but she also felt like she couldn’t believe in his concepts as applied to this very real world threat that seemed to stop at nothing to eliminate people like her. She was unsure of her actions, things seemed so confusing, until she looked at Jedikiah; caught and suffering in her sure to be, last telekinetic push to execute him for all the crimes he had committed to her, her family, and friends. She began to resume her action.

Whether it was the fact that he had barely gotten any kind of rest in the past twenty-four hours, John continued to attempt to coax Jennifer from initiating this potentially fatal action. But he felt like he was rambling and nearing the end of his physical and mental willpower. He didn’t dare stop, but to keep going until he could go no further.

John continued. “I promise, no matter what you do, we will support you. We will help you get through this. You will always have a family to come back to and lean on. You’ll come through this because you’re strong and creative and intelligent. You know if you don’t kill Jedikiah, your road to recovery will be that much shorter because you’ll be supported…by all of us.”

“And if I do execute him?” Jennifer cried out, staring daggers at John, feeling herself on the brink.

“Then your recovery will only take longer, and you have so much more things to give this world…things which shouldn’t be delayed because of the actions of a madman. Don’t let Jedikiah delay your life for one second more…please.”

“So you won’t believe in me anymore if I do kill him,” Jennifer’s face felt hot with despair and anger.

John was able to come up to her, able to gently touch her shoulder, engaging with her through direct contact…eye to eye. “We will always support you and we will always help you. When I say ‘you’re one of us,’ I mean that.” 

John wanted to say more, but he just couldn’t think of anything else. His mind and body seemed to be losing focus and strength and the ground felt like it had given way and he was falling. It was only a second later when he realized he was being gently settled down by Warren.

Jennifer felt she was at the bare edge of a precipice at that moment. She saw Warren, a half-viopath, tenderly ease his friend down to the ground, promising him that he had him and wouldn’t let him fall alone. A half-viopath who could experience hatred and act on violence; genetically structured for violence even, yet still feel empathy and act from compassion, while a non-telepath scientist could not.

She managed a glance at her sisters, who appeared to be emotionally struggling with her current actions. This brought about mental images of her parents, who surely were not having a good time of it since the explosive destruction of their home. She was positive they would give anything to have their daughters with them reasonably intact, in every way.

She turned back to Jedikiah…would this be the last thing she saw, her last action she did, being to kill someone, could she handle that legacy she would provide. Maybe, but what of her family, could they accept their middle daughter’s final legacy? It wasn’t until she thought about her parents that Jennifer realized that she had been slowly powering down her powers, and purposely, she finally allowed this. She did not hesitate. The pain which had been developing in strength was slowly subsiding. She turned to face Jedikiah, whose torso had also begun to slowly sink toward the ground until it lain there. Jennifer didn’t feel as hot as she had felt when she first began this action, but she was already starting to feel light on her feet, and it was only when she felt that she was coming back to her awareness, that she felt Carol and Dana easing her down to the ground. 

“I’m so tired…can we go home now?” Jennifer weakly said.

Carol and Dana, both with tearstained eyes, could only nod their heads to her request. And wonder of wonders, Andrew had appeared in her sight, intense concern covering his features.

“Well, you care after all, you Scottish haggish,” Jennifer said with a slight grin.

Andrew noticed the weak attempt at a word joke his aerial craft partner was trying to make, but mostly, he was glad that she had come to her senses. He knelt to her and placed a hand in hers, just silently nodding his head.

There was a general sense of growing relief and calmness throughout the environment as it was noticeable that things had finally begun to settle down; even on an island which contained so much suffering and evil. However, there was an increasing expansion of hope and confidence, that their victory over Jedikiah was beginning to become acquired.

“And I thought I could make the speeches when needed,” Elizabeth said as she held John’s hand.

John smiled tiredly as his friend of many years. “I learn from the best.”

Abruptly two loud shots were heard and a bullet hit the ground, along with a dull sound, near Jedikiah and Alexio. Hans pushed Alexio out of the way as a second pair of shots were fired, two more dulled sounds were heard with a bullet visually hitting Jedikiah squarely in his head. Dr. Menze shouting as he hit his target.

“You dared mind control me Jedikiah! Now pay the price for your arrogance of vision!”

Dr. Rudolph Menze fired again, but unexpectedly, the weapon he was using exploded in a crack of brief backfire and light, causing him to be effectively blinded. The scientist howled in frustrated outrage as he staggered near the edge, before losing his footing, falling over and onto the ground below, unmoving afterwards.

Mike and Kim ran towards the direction where Dr. Menze fell and stopped short as they got closer, realizing that the criminal scientist’s body was lain in an unnatural position on the large sized, upcropping of rock his body had fallen on; his back and neck clearly broke, his eyes glazed over. The two telepaths could only look upon the person in shock and revulsion, before turning away.

John, Elizabeth, and Stephen quickly moved in on the fallen Jedikiah; briefly ignoring Dana and Muirne, who had come up to Alexio and Hans to ensure of their well-being. They briefly heard Alexio giving thanks to Hans for pushing him out of Dr. Menze’s sniper shots. Stephen briefly thought that Hans seemed a bit quiet about it, but pushed the thought aside, as he knew that Hans would probably tell Alexio something related to the heroism of one of his favorite superhero characters. He kneeled over Jedikiah, John and Elizabeth imitated his same physical stance. 

Jedikiah had still managed to keep maintaining his human guise, his eyes moving from John, Elizabeth, Stephen, and back again. He was clearly in pain, had been since…when? His memory was starting to give out on him, he only knew that he had been in pain for some time. He also knew he was actually leaving this mortal realm, but he couldn’t leave without parting words for his hated enemies. 

“Stephen, I’ve already sealed your fate…you and your insignificant other.”

“Elizabeth…you’ve failed and I will forever relish in the fact that you will suffer for your actions forever after.”

“John, you will be destroyed…you have won…nothing…”

Jedikiah’s vision began to go blurry, and like a switch, his vision cut out, leaving him in darkness; in darkness, he finally settled into, never to see the light again.

The trio of telepaths watched as their arch-enemy, the former Doctor Jedikiah Sye N’astirh, died within his personal environment of cruel logic, hatred and vengeance. It was a few seconds later when his image returned to that of a robot face, cold and emotionless, much like the being he was for the majority of his life. 

An anguished sounding cry brought them out of their surreal moment; glancing back, they saw Hans being prevented from literally collapsing to the cemented ground. Warren quickly dropped to his knees, assuring everyone that he would be okay. Kim came also and together; they both began to utilize their healing abilities on their fallen friend. Dana and Alexio tightly clutched each other’s hands in fear and grief. They observed the healing red color developing from Warren and Kim’s hands and for a good second, it seemed that they were actually bringing Hans back from the brink of death. The two ATPs were very still, seemingly concentrating their healing abilities on fixing whatever was broken inside Hans’s body; until Warren slowly raised his head up, just enough to catch Kim’s attention, who also shared the same distraught look as he had. They both could tell the bullets used caused too much internal injury by not coming out the body; instead having tumbled and bounced within, damaging internal organs, and practically shattered his heart, too much damage for even advanced telepaths to repair. It was literally only Hans adrenaline and mental will which kept him going.

Everyone was empathically feeling a strong cascade of pain and grief coming from Dana. She probably would’ve cried out in anguish, but Kim was able to distract her just enough.

[[Dana. Warren and I are the only thing keeping Hans here. He needs to talk to his friends before he leaves]]

Dana looked wide-eyed at the older woman, whose voice she had just heard in her head. Her body was rapidly heating up with grief, her vision already being blinded by developing tears.

Hans focused on his friends, who seemed to be fading away with each passing second. He knew he did not have much time left.

“I would do again Alexio, you know how I am. I also know you have a passion that can help or hinder us. Promise me…you’ll be of help. Don’t forget, we are Tomorrow People. Muirne…tell my dad and brother…that I hope I’ve made them proud….and I wish I would’ve asked you out on a date…I’ll miss the times we could’ve had…together…”

Dana was blinded by her tears. “Oh, Hans. No…please don’t go…please…”

“As long…as you can cry, you’ll be okay, Dana.

Dana shook her head. “Well, this is…some rescue,” she said tearfully.

“No reward is worth this,” Alexio sorrowfully finished their ongoing, inside group joke.

It was at that time that images of Hans’s life began to appear to them; playing with his older brother and family, helping his neighbors throughout his village, his introduction to Tyso, and his beautiful sister Evergreen whom he had shared his first kiss with, experiencing his breakout, flying in space on the outside of Astra’s ship, introductions to his friends and a shy growing crush developing with Muirne, enjoying Maeve’s homemade food, fighting and messing around with Alexio over ethics and tech stuff, Dana, who felt like a sister to him…

Where’s mutter?

Hans’s vision of his friends began to grow brighter, as if something from behind them was making the view become brighter. He thought he saw an approaching figure in the distance, a female form…

“Mom?”

“Ich liebe dich, mein schatz…mein Sohn. Time…to rest now.”

Hans smiled as his vision grew brighter and brighter….and then…

The surrounding group of telepaths could only tearfully watch as their friend, Hans Schumacher, passed on within his own shared environment of heart, love, and acceptance. It was a few seconds later when Hans’s face softly changed into a settlement of quiet contentment and peace, much like the being he was for the majority of his life.

Dana’s tears continued to roll down her warm cheeks as she looked at her dear friend’s now lifeless body; she could only release her grief by clutching tightly at Alexio, putting her arms around him and placing herself in his now tender care. She felt her heart was about to break and shatter into too many pieces to even possibly be put back together. She just held on to Alexio, who gently, but firmly, held her. Maeve and Muirne dropped down to them and placed their arms around the two, comforting each other over the loss of their own within their small, neopath group; in their own world they settled into, using their dear friends memories to appreciate that they could still recognize, acknowledge, and release these overwhelmingly passive, yet strong emotions. The four neopaths continued to tightly hold each other for a long time, having experienced their friend’s Final Thoughts.

John was helped up by Autumn and Stephen, joined by Elizabeth, Mike, Kim, Warren and the rest of the telepaths; they quietly surrounded their newer brethren. Emotions of varying ranges were telepathically felt, embraced, and acknowledged.

“You’re one of us, now.”

***

Havenshire Castle, Scotland  
The Lab

4 Days Later

The next few days were still quite active for the Tomorrow People. There was still unfinished business with the many individuals who had come under the control and experiments of Jedikiah. One of the interesting things Dr. Wilson had discovered, and later confirmed by TIM and Staarla, was that the people had no memory of what had been going on in their personal life for the past few weeks. The peculiar loss of memory from the people who had attacked them on the Havenshire Estate was the first clue which had prompted Dr. Wilson to investigate further. The physician had determined that whatever was in Jedikiah’s mind control concoction rendered short-term memory loss to people who experienced high adrenaline levels; which was obvious when they had attacked or hunted for the Tomorrow People on Havenshire or the South Pacific island. With research and interviews, along with various stories provided to keep their secret, the Tomorrow People were able to return all of the unwilling captives to their country of origin. 

The Tomorrow People were able to keep their motivation up due to John’s relentless pursuit of making sure everyone who was under the control of Jedikiah were returned safely to their families. John had put out that he would visit every family whose child had died due to Jedikiah’s merciless and revenge-filled war against them. While there was some concerned discussion regarding how John would go about this personal quest with just a matter transporter and having suffered under the torture of Jedikiah; John was quite adamant on performing this personal mission. However, it was a few hours later after he had a talk with Autumn that he felt he shouldn’t take on all the responsibility himself. If he was to honor his words spoken to Hans days earlier, then he should give everyone the choice of whether they wanted to participate and initiate this plan. Many wholeheartedly agreed they would become active in this search.

It was during the middle of these activities that there was some discussion about leaving Havenshire due to Jedikiah, and whoever he had been working with, might know where their Lab was. While Eli insisted they stay, many of the Tomorrow People were strongly against keeping him in potential danger. Andrew and Staarla, however, had seemed to have found an unexpected consequence of utilizing the combination of his homegrown hologram anchors and Garth’s own image inducers; as it seemed they could conceivably protect Havenshire from electronic surveillance also. It was also strongly theorized that when utilized together, it could create another type of visual camouflage, a type of acuity filter, affecting anyone’s perception and memory of what Havenshire looked like, and confusion regarding the castle’s location. Andrew was working with Dr. Wilson and another Federation physician to confirm this potential function of the device. For the time being, the group held off on the subject leaving Havenshire until the device could be confirmed that it could protect them in that specific way, without damage to a person’s short-term and long-term memory functions. 

When Timus Irnok Mosta, diplomat of the Federation and clone brother of the biotronic computer, TIM, had come down with his entourage of various physicians, scientists and even a Guardian of Time ambassador to help perform the autopsy on Jedikiah, to confirm his biological identity, he was somewhat taken aback by the overall atmosphere and attitude of these telepaths of Earth whom he had been developing a special relationship with. There was an emotional distance which he couldn’t explain, regarding how most of them approached him; and the newer telepaths, barely acknowledged him. Sure, they were civil enough, but it was like a switch had been turned off regarding trust and respect. Even when he met briefly with Carol regarding the impending hearing of her actions with Garth on Yrodan, he assured her that it was just a formality proceeding, probably amounting to no more than a ‘slap on the wrist’ as Earthers would say; but she was more concerned with how this would affect her immediate family, as well as her Earthbound relatives. This unforgiving attitude began to sadden the diplomat. From what he had been able to gather in their all too brief meeting, their arch enemy Jedikiah had literally proclaimed war on them, and the shape changer’s actions affected everyone, probably even changed their perception of where they stood with each other and the Federation forever. Wars did that, as he continually observed from closed or probationary status worlds.

Timus stood at the entrance of the medical portion of the Lab, back turned on the autopsy specialists who were tending to the expired body of Jedikiah. He silently observed the seven individuals who were quietly seated at the many tables in the main portion of the Lab. All were in various states of quiet contemplation and anticipation of the news they would be getting from the various Federation investigators performing their duty behind him. Timus had attempted to talk to them earlier in the day, and while they were all cordial and civil with him, he could tell that there had still been a feeling of unease and even wariness with him. The diplomat took a glance behind him to observe his physician clone brother, Dr. Timon Mosta, working in concert with his former student, the Earther Dr. Kartika Wilson, and a few other Federation pathologists; also working in tangent was the official Guardian of Time ambassador named Creedon Roka. All were working on the body of the former arch-enemy of the Tomorrow People. 

Timus looked back on this group of young people whom he had come to value and respect over the years since he first came to Earth. Memories of his initial visit and introduction to John, Elizabeth, Stephen, and Tyso and talking face to bulb with TIM. He had dressed in a somewhat “splendid” uniform, as instructed by Kenny, seemingly as to make a good impression with them. He had been so worried about making a good impression, that the handshake with Stephen, which left a noticeable mud mark on his glove hadn’t affected him as much as it would’ve. Things had changed a lot in those four Earth years since his initial visit. It distressed him that he might not have had been the type of ambassador and mentor to these young individuals as he would’ve like to have been…the type they needed. The past year seemed to have seen to that, starting with the Sorson-Thargon War which had spilled over into this closed world system. And while legislation and politics were active in taking steps to assure the protection of closed worlds such as Earth, it was still a long and tedious process. These same rules had also forced certain individuals from this world to seek help from a most uncommon source, the only viopath in captivity, due to the endless “red tape” and regulations which would have dragged on for weeks; when time was obviously of the essence, just for simple information and chemical compounds needed to quell their medusa invasion. 

“Timus, we have our conclusions now.”

Timus saw the individuals at the tables look in his direction, obviously having heard Dr. Wilson’s call. Timus quickly turned away and gave the physician his full attention, eyes wary of connecting with the Tomorrow People. Whether it was through duty or shame, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to delve to deeply within himself for that answer.

John, Carol, Kenny, Stephen, Warren, Kim, Tricia, and Elizabeth waited in anticipation for the results of the autopsy investigation. All of them, except for Tricia, were dressed in suits and dresses for the funeral of Hans later in the day. They observed the Federation specialists emerge from the medical room, purposefully calculating their steps, until they stopped in front of them. With Dr. Wilson as a citizen of the world which Jedikiah had attacked, she was given first statements.

Dr. Wilson cleared her throat. “I have examined Jedikiah, or more directly, the only biological part of him available, that being his brain. I have concluded there has been absolutely no brain activity or any biological electrical impulses coming from him; the biological entity who was Jedikiah has been expired for over seventy-two Earth hours now.”

Dr. Wilson looked at her son, Kenny, who had such a stoic look on his face, it reminded her of when she was in serious and academic mode. A very similar and intense way of revealing his true emotion of experiencing emotional hurt; one of which she hadn’t seen since he had returned from Earth’s past. She couldn’t help but believe that she failed to keep him safe from the violence and treachery of the world. Realizing her medical associates were to speak, she sat back down, crossing her hands with quiet resignation.

Dr. Timon Mosta stood and spoke next. “My conclusions, and those of my associates can confirm this finding. The robot body of Jedikiah is consistent with the years he has been active. Biologically and metallically, these elements are consistent with the same Jedikiah whom you have had conflicts with in the past. This is not a clone, this is not a biological entity that has been aesthetically made to look like Jedikiah, nor a fellow biological shape-changer made to look like Jedikiah; this is the real Jedikiah, and I support and confirm with Dr. Wilson’s statement.”

Dr. Timon seemed to continue to stay standing, as if seeking acknowledgment from the young individuals who were seated and expecting this news. He felt uncomfortable and slowly began to take his seat across from them. He observed as their focus went to the individual next to him.

The very young Guardian of Time ambassador stood up. “I have checked the temporal stations of Jedikiah’s brain and robotic shell. They are consistent with his biological age and the age of his metal shell. There is evidence of time travel, consistent with the specific time ranges he was subjected to when the Time Guardian Peter, sent him back in time to the surface of your closest planet to the sun, Mercury. The robotic shell is also consistent with the amount of time used and stored on Earth within this planet’s Kulthan tombs, of more than 10,000 years. My conclusion also correlates with my two colleagues’ conclusion, that the entity formerly known as Jedikiah Sye N’astirh,…has expired.” 

Creedon then took his seat, prompting Timus to stand back up, facing the Tomorrow People of Earth.

“It is my solemn duty now, to sign off and conclude this autopsy investigation of one Jedikiah Sye N’astirh, whom is now established absolutely, being of the same biological…and metal entity…as confirmed dead.”

|Signed off on this Earth day of September 13, 1979; Galactic Federation year of 100,995|

TIM added solemnly.

The Lab was tense with quietness for a long time afterwards, all looking at each other with various emotion and thoughtfulness.

John took to his feet. “I want to thank you all for your professional scientific knowledge in this specific endeavor. All of us here, as well as whomever will want to observe, will be present for the final cremation of Jedikiah.”

“We could just have TIM dispose of the body,” Creedon suggested.

Stephen was about to interject, but John put a hand up.

“The cremation of Jedikiah will not be welcome here at this estate, or anywhere on this planet, for that matter. No, he will be cremated at the proper Federation facility, which I believe are reserved for individuals who have had no family or friends to accept responsibility for the body. I will not subject my people to the knowledge that his presence will forever be felt here…or anywhere on this planet. In the meantime, you will be responsible for his handling in Earth’s orbit, until such time that we go back to the Galactic Trig with you, to accept our responsibility and probable consequences of our actions regarding Garth, which went against proper Federation protocols,” John said in no uncertain demands, a hint of cynicism in his tone coming out at the end of his sentence.

Creedon wisely decided to take the non-conflicted road and gave John and his friends a subtle nod of acknowledgment to his demands and terms. 

“Then this session is concluded. Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have a friend to bury and pay our final respects to,” John said as the others stood up and gathered what they needed to attend this solemn day of saying goodbye to a Tomorrow Person, gone too soon. “Dr. Wilson, will you need assistance coordinating with your matter transporter?”

Dr. Kartika Wilson shook her head. “No John, thank you. Kenny helped me with it earlier, it’s all set. I just need to get into the proper clothes. I should be at the church there within thirty minutes at the most.”

John acknowledged her response. “We’ll expect you then.”

As the physician turned toward the entrance leading to the inner layings of the castle, Tricia came up to John. She wasn’t in any type of clothes which suggested she would be coming along with John or the rest. While she hadn’t had a chance to talk to him since she got back to Earth, she could see that he was doing his best to present a strong front. 

“I know you didn’t know Hans at all, Tricia, but you’re still welcome to join us,” John said.

Tricia released a sympathetic smile. “I appreciate that John, I do. But I feel I can give all of you more peace of mind by keeping watch over Jedikiah’s body, to ensure that it will indeed, be that same body which is cremated. It’s something none of you will have to worry about during the funeral, and I will not shirk that duty until his physical presence is finally discharged. Pay your final respects in peace and without fear.”

There were times when John would marvel at the professional and eloquent way which Tricia would speak. However, even without his special powers, he could hear from her tone and see in her heartfelt eyes, that she would perform this duty with due diligence. He realized that this was her best way to honor an individual whom she never got to know. And while they had left on such negative terms the last time they had seen each other, he truly felt grateful for her presence. He slowly and unexpectedly gave her a gentle hug, she was stiff at first, but gradually her tension released as he whispered a thank you in her ear. After the two disengaged, Tricia immediately went to join the others standing near the body of Jedikiah. 

“John,” Timus said. “Please, give my respects and condolences to Hans’s family.”

John watched as his friends jaunted away; he turned back around and looked at Timus directly.

“I will Timus.”

It was a very simple response to a very simple comment that one typically made during times of grief and tragedy such as this. Even without an empathic sense, Timus could feel and briefly see, the antagonism which John emoted, and quickly masked. The ambassador watched with a sympathetic eye as John stepped on the jaunting pad, adjusting his matter transporter to it’s proper setting. 

“I’m ready TIM,” John said.

|Jaunting…now|

TIM responded as John disappeared from everyone’s view.

Timus turned around to the remaining group. “Prep the body and deliver it to our orbiting ship, I’ll be up momentarily. Ensure that Tricia Conway is given every consideration,” he ordered.

The foursome began to prep for the matter transporting and gathered whatever equipment they had brought with them. After a few minutes of silence, they told TIM of their readiness and they disappeared from view, Tricia being with them.

Timus released a dejected sigh as he went toward and stood underneath TIM. Worry plain on his face.

“Those young individuals are a tough lot, TIM.”

|They have been through hell, Timus. All have been affected by Jedikiah’s war waged upon them. I beg of you to not put them through any more complications when they are summoned to explain their actions to the Trig|

TIM said.

Timus took a seat under his clone brother. “I shall do my best to support them, TIM. It truly saddens me to think that I’ve possibly helped to lose their trust in me and the Federation. John, in particular…I’ve seen the hurt and loss in his eyes….the cynicism in his voice; the loss of his special powers…and Tyso’s. The loss of one of their own and almost Jennifer…poor Jennifer. TIM, it has been a long while since a Stinger utilized their abilities such as she did. And the ideological challenges they faced by their archenemy throughout all this.” 

|You are correct in your assessments, Timus|

TIM said.

“However, I fear that their lives on this world, and within the Federation will never be the same again,” Timus thoughtfully worded.

The Lab was very quiet afterwards as biotronic computer and clone brother pondered what the future would hold for the Tomorrow People.

***

Support Facility A  
South Pacific 

One week later

Douglas Harm looked out the window of his office to regard the tropical environment displayed before him. While his quarters were much smaller than the one at the abandoned and destroyed main facility elsewhere, he always felt this one had a certain charm to it. He continued to be comfortable in his chair, even as the sound of his office door opened. The heavy and specifically placed foot falls on the carpet told him his visitor had arrived. 

Douglas had been reviewing the tape of the Tomorrow People’s final moments with Jedikiah on the island. He wondered what was actually being said in those minutes, as the audio had been damaged upon receipt of the video. There was something going on with the young blond girl and the many attempts by various members of the group to possibly cease what she was doing to Jedikiah. Something which their leader, John, had said had finally managed to set her and the group at ease, until Dr. Menze began shooting at everyone. The physician had managed to kill Jedikiah and the telepath named Hans, but at the cost of his own life, which was to be expected. He would actually miss the physician’s presence, but he would be remembered for his sacrifice, he would make sure of it.

“I see you’re at the part where Dr. Menze kills them.” 

“So,” Douglas began as he rotated his chair to regard the thirtyish-aged, dark-haired man in front of him. “I take it you’re all settled in?”

The familiar smirk developed on the man’s features. “Of course. This city of London does seem to have a certain charm to it. Has he arrived yet?”

“If you’re talking about the body of Dr. Rudolph Menze, he arrived yesterday. We had to wait for the official government sanctioned investigators to complete their work before they would give him up. But this was to be expected and hoped for. There hasn’t been much about the facility’s destruction in the news, besides the local reports. Although, Dr. Suarez has stated that the scientific world was somewhat shocked to hear of its ruin. The story we put out that the Doomsday Men utilized terrorist tactics to take out the facility and kill Dr. Menze has many of the world’s governments very intent on rounding up the rest of them. This is what happens when one displeases the Lord Sogguth,” Douglas said.

“Apparently. But I was actually asking about Zetner, the reason why we’re all here at this specific time.”

As if on cue, a familiar multicolored arc of light appeared at the far end of the office. Douglas noticed the figure in the chair relax, before focusing his attention to the renegade Time Guardian, Zetner. He noticed Zetner displayed a calm confidence as he walked toward the two seated men. 

“I bring salutations Douglas Harm…and Jedikiah,” Zetner announced as he regarded the confident man seated across from him. “I’ll assume the plan was fulfilled?”

Jedikiah smiled smugly at the Time Guardian. “Of course. We’re watching it unfold from the security footage that was taped last week during those final minutes. Was there any doubt?”

“Ah, as self-assured as ever,” Zetner remarked.

Jedikiah breathed in deeply. “The Tomorrow People have now realized that their special powers will not help them when we eventually come to liquidate them.”

“I have noticed that only one has been dealt a death blow, however,” Zetner commented.

Jedikiah shook his head. “The point of this entire operation wasn’t to kill them all, although any deaths would make the war more real to them. My plan was to crack their assumed shell of invincibility which they invariably had developed over the years, from their numerous encounters with government or alien entities. Yes, the majority of the Tomorrow People have survived, but they could not provide safety for the dozen potential telepaths who were killed, or their own who were either killed or lost their special powers. The main point of this endeavor was to have their greatest enemy come after them, doing everything in his power to destroy them, but at the cost of his life. The Tomorrow People believe I am dead; they will also believe that because they survived their greatest challenge, they will not have to be as aware of my presence which they might’ve had when my fate was unknown to them. While they may not drop their guard against other potential adversaries, they will never expect me in their lives again; and that will prove to be their undoing. This will be my revenge.”

“Have you thought that perhaps this concept which you so subscribe to, might’ve actually made them more robust? The more you temper steel, the stronger it gets,” Zetner said.

“True, but to sharpen the edge too well, the high likelihood it will brittle and shatter,” Jedikiah replied back. “And that will be my duty, to help them along that path; directly or indirectly, this will happen, Zetner.”

“Is there a reason you’ve contacted us Zetner? As I’m sure you realize, we have a great many things to take care of,” Douglas said, impatient for the vocal argument duel to be over.

“Of course, you obviously have schedules to keep. I actually only came here to drop off this gift for Jedikiah,” Zetner said as he retrieved a small case from inside his cloak. “You’ll be needing this within the next few months, I’m sure.”

Jedikiah grasped the object, quickly inspecting it, before opening the case. He retrieved a small pair of glasses.

“For your long-term cover, of course,” Zetner reminded him.

“Interesting,” Jedikiah said as he carefully scrutinized the spectacles. “All this way through time and space to give me a pair of eye-glasses.”

“These are no ordinary spectacles, Jedikiah. Rest assured, they will assist in enhancing and maintaining your masquerade,” Zetner said.

The room was quiet a bit as the three individuals took silent stock of each other. 

“Well, if there isn’t anything else, I shall take my leave of you,” Zetner spoke as he rose from his seat, looking at Jedikiah.”

“Adhering to your rather complicated time lane boundaries?” Jedikiah commented sarcastically.

“Of course. I should know, more than anyone, of the dangers and destruction of not respecting the essences of time travel,” Zetner said.

“Before you go, I have a question, Zetner,” Douglas said in a voice that was used to having his commands obeyed.

Zetner regarded the consistently well-dressed man behind the wood desk.

“While we’re on the subject of masquerades, who was the shapechanger who imitated Jedikiah? The one who was killed on the island?” Douglas asked.

Jedikiah moved a bit uncomfortably in his seat, but still retaining his self-assured look.

“Who do you think it was Douglas?” Zetner asked in a most stoic and unrevealing tone in his voice.

Douglas looked at Jedikiah and then back to the Time Guardian. “Shapechanger of course, or a brother which Jedikiah never told anyone about, he does have secrets.”

There was a very brief look on Zetner’s face, as if he was debating whether to release that information to him. But only for a second. “Make no mistake Douglas. The entity which Dr. Menze killed on the island was in fact, Jedikiah. I retrieved that Jedikiah from this world’s near future, already near death at the time. Only his brain was salvageable to be placed in the robot body which the Tomorrow People had familiarity with. It’s the reason why he made himself up to look exactly like his old self, why he kept away from the telepaths, only talking to them through video, and why he would get headaches from his future self when physically near each other. Jedikiah kept them so busy so they couldn’t and wouldn’t have time to verify if it truly was the Jedikiah they were fighting with. The Tomorrow People have no idea what Jedikiah looks like now, except for maybe a few; which is why I have given these glasses to you for the remainder of your time on this planet.” Zetner turned his head to regard the figure seated in the chair. “But make no mistake Jedikiah, you will die…here on this world, this world’s future. And be aware, this world and its specific individuals will not be kind or merciful in their eventual judgment of you when it invariably comes.”

“Intriguing,” Douglas said as he sharply focused on Jedikiah.

“The king is dead…long live the king,” Jedikiah spoke frankly from his emotionally unreadable face.

Zetner noticed the suspicious look Douglas was giving his recent associate. “Make no mistake, Douglas. Jedikiah will help your people and this Lord Sogguth in permanently altering this world of it’s telepaths, indeed, the whole galaxy. You all are major players in this rapidly approaching change that is coming about.”

The time arc began to appear again as Zetner began to make his way to its entrance. He paused for a second as he turned back to the two individuals. “Be aware, Jedikiah. These events, these changes that are coming up which I have revealed to you both, will happen…with or without you. The question being, for the people you work for, is if you will be stronger when those days arrive, or weaker. Again, your choices will decide your future.”

“We shall be stronger, you can be assured of this, Zetner,” Douglas said confidently.

Zetner focused on Jedikiah, who was displaying the same confidence as his associate, in his eyes and physical being. “You will have one last visit from Peter, Jedikiah. He will bring you the technical plans regarding the usage of glasses, so that you may utilize other methods of its function. He also seems to be under the impression he can bring you over to a more logical way of thinking; of assisting this galaxy for the better.”

“But you know better,” Jedikiah said directly to Zetner.

“As I currently am now, this will be the last I see of you Jedikiah; as I have my own judgment to attend and passed down to me. I’ve accepted my responsibility for the past deeds I’ve done. With everything I’ve done to restore what I’ve foolishly instigated, I hope I’m not found wanting. As you’ll soon discover, time will wait for no one individual.”

Zetner paused for one last look at these two individuals, before turning to the multicolored entrance of the time doorway. After only a few seconds, he disappeared, leaving Jedikiah and Douglas to a quiet office once more.

“Well, that was of a dramatic nature. Are all these Guardians of Time so theatrical?” Douglas asked.

“You should’ve seen how Peter was when I first encountered him,” Jedikiah snickered.

“So, we have one more thing to take care of before we get back to business. The final rest of Dr. Rudolph Menze,” Douglas said.

“I’m not sure if I should attend. My presence should be delayed until certain aspects of my cover are complete,” Jedikiah said.

“You won’t have to worry about that. You and I are the only ones who will be present,” Douglas said.

“Didn’t have many friends, did he?” Jedikiah wondered out loud.

“He had Lord Sogguth….and myself to talk to. Everyone, from his family to friends eventually left him. Just another lesson for you Jedikiah, the people of this world do not hesitate to relieve themselves of anyone that makes them uncomfortable. We can use these fears for our purpose for when we take over,” Douglas said.

“Then let’s get this over with, Douglas. We have a lot of work to do. I have to be back in London for my orientation,” Jedikiah said.

“Orientation. That’s a funny word, coming from you,” Douglas said.

“Must mingle and adapt with the natives; the better to know thy enemy,” Jedikiah remarked as he opened the door. 

“Yes, the better to know the enemy. So right you are, Jedikiah,” Douglas said.

“As Zetner so eloquently said, time waits for no individual. We have won this battle, and now the new ongoing war against the Tomorrow People is just beginning,” Jedikiah proclaimed as he was about ready to close the door to Douglas’s office, eager to begin the next phase of their long-term plans. 

However, the television caught his attention and for a second, he noticed that the video had started up again and was at the scene wherein he had been torn apart by Stephen and his friends, and killed by Dr. Menze. He continued to watch as he saw his future self’s body change to that of the robot, the device he had so long ago constructed. He narrowed his unemotional eyes as he, for a very split second, felt pity for his future self, even a bit of fear. He immediately raised his chin in determined arrogance.

“But this time, the results will be different.”

Jedikiah closed the door, the television continuing to self-loop the video of his ongoing death.


End file.
